


Синхронус (Synchronous)

by VardaElbereth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/pseuds/VardaElbereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не очень-то весело, если вас похитила зловещая международная корпорация и заставила переживать воспоминания ненавистного предка. Вдобавок ко всему, в программе Анимуса происходит какой-то сбой. На самом ли деле Дезмонд там один?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81785) by devovitquesuasartes. 



> Примечание автора: Несколько человек попросили написать меня ещё что-нибудь о Клэе и Дезмонде. Я не особо хотела продолжать «Тридцать три» и «Любовь к жизни», потому что, как мне кажется, я пришла к неплохому концу, но мне и в самом деле нравится работать с этими персонажами. Поэтому это – AU, где Дезмонд и Клэй находятся в Абстерго в одно время. Я использую Let’s Play первой части в качестве гайда во многом потому, что я не уверена, что вынесу беготню от чёртовых попрошаек.

Дезмонд шагнул из служебного выхода «Непогоды» на небольшую, футов в двенадцать, площадку, усыпанную гравием: там были и курилка, и мусорный бак. Название бара оказалось как нельзя более подходящим для вечера: дождь лил как из ведра, и Дезмонд понимал, что потребуется немало усилий, чтобы зажечь сигарету и продержаться несколько минут, прежде чем её затушит дождь. Он натянул капюшон и под его прикрытием сунул сигарету в зубы, чиркнул спичкой о сухой участок стены и поднёс её как можно быстрее.

Недостаточно быстро.

Случайная дождевая капля преждевременно оборвала жизнь зажжённой спички.

— Твою мать, — выругался про себя Дезмонд. — Неужели эта ночь может стать ещё хуже?..

Сзади что-то шевельнулось. Он слишком поздно почувствовал запах хлороформа — зато получил ответ на свой вопрос.

***

Дезмонда держали в стерильно-белой комнате два дня, прежде чем он, наконец, сдался и провалился в сон. Как он и подозревал, это было ошибкой: его разбудил короткий укол в сгиб локтя, и прежде, чем он смог закричать или подняться, почувствовал, как разносится по венам снотворное. Он успел заметить светлые волосы и ощутить мягкое прикосновение ко лбу, а затем его снова укутало беспамятство.

Позже Люси сказала, что чаще всего субъекты впервые встречались с Анимусом, предварительно получив дозу успокоительного. Процесс адаптации к виртуальной реальности значительно упрощался, когда подопытный был в состоянии глубокого расслабления, так как мозг воспринимал всё увиденное как сон. Затем Анимус полностью сливался с разумом, и когда мозг замечал разницу, было уже слишком поздно.

Дезмонд знал, что это не было сном. И даже когда он привык к тяжести меча в руке, научился расталкивать толпы ноющих и просящих милостыню нищих, он понимал, что что-то не так. Он перевёл взгляд на левую руку, на отсутствующий безымянный палец, и почувствовал, как захлёстывает его ярость. Он вытащил свой разум из Анимуса, брыкаясь и крича так отчаянно, что программа дала сбой, и потребовался перезапуск.

За «лечение» Дезмонда отвечал тамплиер Уоррен Видик, и Дезмонд возненавидел его ещё до того, как узнал имя. Шли недели, и от одного звука его голоса Дезмонду хотелось крушить всё вокруг. Он представлял седую бороду и самодовольный взгляд у каждого стражника, которого убивал во время сеансов.

Но в то же время Дезмонд ненавидел и Альтаира.

***

Первой трудностью нахождения в теле предка было наблюдать собственными глазами, как Альтаир хладнокровно прирезал беспомощного старика. Дезмонд видел трупы и раньше, но никогда никого не убивал, несмотря на все годы ассасинских тренировок.

Это не должно было произойти так. Он бы назвал это насильственной потерей девственности, если бы это сравнение не звучало настолько ужасно. Дезмонд отнял чью-то жизнь впервые, будучи беспомощным и абсолютно не контролируя свои действия. Ужас всего этого причинил ему боли куда больше, чем он бы признался кому бы то ни было. 

Затем бульканье крови заглушил голос — его собственный — когда он хвастался убийством, как будто это действительно был повод для гордости. Дезмонд просто не мог замолчать, несмотря на то, что эти слова наполняли его отвращением и яростью. Он помнил имя, которое назвала ему Люси, прежде чем уложить в Анимус.

Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад. 

— Мой способ лучше, — презрительно усмехнулся губами Дезмонда Альтаир, и как же ненавидел его в этот момент Дезмонд. 

Но он оставался в игре, надеясь, что когда откроет последнее воспоминание, то тамплиеры, возможно… Нет, не отпустят его — Дезмонд не был настолько наивен. Но он, по крайней мере, надеялся, что его освободят из ловушки внутри тела Альтаира и позволят исследовать воспоминания другого, менее мерзкого предка. Так что он с кошачьей грацией и ловкостью пронёсся по балкам и замер у края лестницы, с неподдельным восхищением глядя на Ковчег Завета. Однако его дальний родственник, само собой, восторгов не разделял. 

— Не будь идиотом. Этого не может быть, это просто выдумка, — усмехнулся Альтаир. Дезмонд мимоходом задумался: если он бы он врезал самому себе в лицо, привело ли бы это к десинхронизации? 

— В таком случае, что же это? — это был один из спутников Альтаира, человек по имени Малик аль-Саиф. Дезмонду он нравился, несмотря на то, что это была странная привязанность, так как всё презрение Малика было направлено на Альтаира и, соответственно, самого Дезмонда. 

Альтаир не внял предостережению Малика и повернулся, чтобы спуститься с лестницы и встретиться лицом к лицу с Робером де Сабле. В этот момент Дезмонд и столкнулся с первым сбоем. 

Он коснулся лестницы и услышал, как Малик пробормотал сзади на чистейшем английском:

— Твои похороны, кретин. 

Дезмонд заставил Альтаира обернуться и уставился на Малика. Мужчина смотрел на него в ответ с отчаянием и злостью, но молчал. 

Дезмонд добрых полминуты таращился на него, прежде чем почувствовал, как тяжёлым грузом на его шее осела угроза десинхронизации. Нехотя он спустился с лестницы, чтобы предстать перед Робером де Сабле.

Ему быстро надрали задницу, и Дезмонда слегка беспокоила странная смесь стыда и удовлетворения. Всё же последнее взяло верх, и Дезмонд устроился поудобнее, наблюдая, как удирает, поджав хвост, Альтаир. 

Однако, едва достигнув выхода из пещеры и увидев солнечный свет, он почувствовал, как мягко отделяется его сознание от Анимуса, а в следующую секунду увидел, как убирается дисплей машины, являя лицо мрачного как туча Видика. 

Люси пыталась его успокоить:

— Уоррен, должно быть, это просто сбой…

— В задницу сбой. Я знал, что мы должны были принять меры предосторожности… — он замолчал, оглянувшись на Дезмонда и как будто только что вспомнив, что он находится с ними в одном помещении. 

Дезмонд решил прикинуться простаком.

— Какой сбой? О чём вы вообще говорите? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь придать лицу выражение, как он надеялся, похожее на непонимание. 

Видик уставился на него с подозрением, Дезмонд отвернулся и перевёл взгляд на Люси, которая тоже нахмурилась.

— Дезмонд, ты заметил что-нибудь необычное, пока был в Анимусе? Были какие-то затруднения?

— Помимо того, что Альтаир мудак? 

Люси улыбнулась и ощутимо расслабилась:

— И больше ничего? Должно быть, просто неполадки с оборудованием. Готов туда вернуться?

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Нет, — виноватая улыбка перечеркнула все её попытки пошутить.

— Тогда пойдём.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Вы могли заметить, что в этой главе я весьма вольно обошлась с хронологией игры, особенно с порядком, в котором Альтаир посещает города. Как вы помните, сначала Альтаир едет в Дамаск, затем в Иерусалим, и потом уже — в Акру. Я немного изменила его, потому что это не должно быть пересказом первой игры: это АU, и я думаю, вам больше понравится то, что я уделяю внимание сюжету, а не маюсь дурью и расписываю на двадцать глав прыжки по крышам.  
> Не то что бы я имела что-то против занятий ерундой…

Дезмонд лежал, молча уставившись в потолок, и размышлял о первом сеансе в Анимусе. Возможно, программа-переводчик оказалась неожиданно умной. Возможно, Малик всего лишь имел в виду «гибель твоя из-за твоих поступков столь же неизбежна, как и газели, что бродит у кромки кишащих крокодилами вод, ты, жалкий потомок навозных жуков», и Анимус просто предоставил Дезмонду краткое содержание. Но если бы дело было только в этом, Видик и Люси не переполошились бы так сильно. 

Но это случилось лишь однажды. Дезмонд досидел до конца сеанса и на какой-то короткий счастливый момент поверил, что Аль-Муалим на самом деле убил Альтаира и с переживанием воспоминаний конкретно этого предка покончено. Затем он вспомнил длинную цепочку ДНК, которую ещё предстояло исследовать, и понял, что Альтаир каким-то образом пережил ранение. С другой стороны, размышлял он, такое наказание, возможно, научило бы Альтаира смирению.

Он должен был держаться за эту мысль. Дезмонд помнил зловещее обещание того, что завтра его «ждёт длинный день», и что-то ему подсказывало, что вряд ли его всегда будут отпускать всего лишь после нескольких часов в Анимусе. 

С этой мыслью он снял джинсы и толстовку и устроился на чистых, белых простынях, радуясь тому, что тамплиеры, по крайней мере, в перерыве между сеансами не бросили его в какую-нибудь дыру. Дезмонд попытался сконцентрироваться на причинах того, почему же ему хотелось снова использовать Анимус. Ему было интересно узнать, как выжил Альтаир, и выяснить, как ещё собрался его наказать Аль-Муалим. Хотелось увидеть, чем закончится эта история. А сильнее всего ему хотелось узнать больше про Малика Аль-Саифа, даже если тот снова назовёт его кретином.

***

Несколько лет назад Тони, владелец бара, в котором работал Дезмонд, закатил вечеринку в честь дня рождения, и неосторожно пригласил обеих девушек, с которыми встречался в то время. Несмотря на все усилия Тони, его подружки разговорились и быстро выяснили, что их обеих водили за нос. В итоге в пьяную драку вовлекли даже Дезмонда; мужчина замахнулся пивной бутылкой, чтобы разбить пополам о барную стойку и получить своего рода оружие. Это ему в какой-то мере удалось, но, к несчастью, лицо Дезмонда оказалось между бутылкой и стойкой в самый неподходящий момент. Уже основательно надравшийся к тому времени, он решил обойтись малой кровью и, стянув бутылку водки из бара, уполз домой, прижимая кухонное полотенце к кровоточащему порезу на лице. Добравшись к себе, он чередовал дезинфекцию раны алкоголем с принятием его же внутрь, чтобы заглушить боль.

На следующее утро Дезмонд проснулся на испачканном кровью и рвотой полу в ванной. И с полным отсутствием обезболивающих в доме. В то время он был уверен, что худшим пробуждение быть уже не может. 

Это было до того момента, как он открыл глаза и увидел нависающего над ним с хищной улыбкой Уоррена Видика. 

Дезмонд попытался отшутиться по поводу того, что Видик наблюдает за ним спящим, но в ответ получил:

— Мы всегда наблюдаем за вами. 

Охренеть, как здорово. Дезмонд про себя решил, что переодеваться он отныне будет только под одеялом. 

Он заметил, что его вчерашнюю грязную одежду заменили на аналогичную новую, аккуратно сложенную на краю постели. Восхитительно. Наверное, принесли из прачечной, пока он спал. А может, ночью по его комнате водили целые экскурсионные группы.

***

Дезмонд вполуха слушал, как Аль-Муалим отчитывает Альтаира. В иной ситуации это доставило бы ему удовольствие, но сейчас его больше интересовало, что случилось с Маликом. В последний раз, когда они виделись, его левая рука была в ужасном состоянии, и Дезмонд знал, что в двенадцатом веке ни о какой нормальной медицине не могло быть и речи, а человеческие смерти от заражения ран новостью не были. Возможно, он просто помешался на Малике из-за его реплики в пещере, но всё, что могло разозлить Уорена Видика, в любом случае представляло для Дезмонда большой интерес.

К счастью, когда он бродил по Масиафу, выполняя первое задание, он подслушал разговор двух ассасинов. Они говорили о назначении Малика начальником иерусалимского Бюро, так что когда Альтаир получил задание на три убийства, в первую очередь он направился именно туда. 

Он никогда не ездил на лошади в «реальной жизни», и лёгкость, с которой он проделывал это сейчас, казалась очень странной. Он остановился у старой церкви, оставив лошадь у телеги с соломой, и с помощью другого набора не знакомых ему навыков забрался по стене разваливающегося здания. И уже когда он, устроившись на крыше, оглядывал яркий, сочно-зелёный пейзаж с редкими вкраплениями белого — то были либо стражники, либо сельчане, — его накрыло в первый раз.

Позже он удивлялся, почему это случилось так поздно.

Дезмонд Майлс, бармен и беглец, родившийся в 1987 году в Южной Дакоте, сидел на верхушке церкви, любуясь пейзажем Израиля двенадцатого века. 

Какой-то неистовый, нечеловеческий смех захлестнул его, перейдя в дикий хохот, так что он не удержался на балке и полетел вниз с пятидесятифутовой высоты, где тут же десинхронизировался и был вынужден начать воспоминание заново с точки несколькими милями ранее по дороге.

Путешествие в Иерусалим было долгим, но Дезмонд наслаждался каждым моментом. Согласно заметкам Люси, у Альтаира была странная привычка срывать повсеместно флаги короля Ричарда, так что Дезмонд часто останавливался и за этим. Им руководили и мелочный вандализм, и желание добиться лучшей синхронизации с предком.

***

Малик аль-Саиф презрительно смотрел на него из-за стойки. Дезмонд взглянул на него в ответ, надеясь найти в глазах собеседника хотя бы намёк на то, что случилось во время первого сеанса. Он впадал в отчаяние: зная, что в Анимусе время течёт иначе и позволяет совершить путешествие в несколько дней всего за пару часов в реальном времени, Дезмонд мог предположить, что они приближались к концу дня и Люси вот-вот могла прервать сеанс. Но раз он добрался сюда, то был решительно настроен выяснить, что за сбой случился с ним.

В самом Малике не было ничего загадочного: он ненавидел Альтаира, и в этом они с Дезмондом были очень похожи. Но ни в манере держаться, ни во внешности, ни в речи не было ничего, что указывало бы, откуда он узнал выражения и ругательства двадцать первого века.

Альтаир пришёл в бюро, чтобы разузнать о работорговце по имени Талал, Дезмонду же нужно было другое. Раз он смог смеяться от лица Альтаира, может, он сможет и заговорить?

— Мира и покоя, Малик.

— Твоё присутствие лишает меня и того, и другого. Чего тебе нужно?

Дезмонд почувствовал, как уже готов сорваться с языка ответ Альтаира, но смог его подавить и с огромным усилием выдавил собственные слова:  
— Я… хочу ответов... кретин.

И физически ощутил, как уровень синхронизации упал на несколько пунктов. 

Малик ничем не показал удивления от услышанного. Он просто стоял, как будто воспоминание о нём перевели в режим ожидания, пока Дезмонд не даст правильный ответ.

Они стояли так долго, Дезмонд удерживал рвущиеся наружу слова Альтаира, несмотря на то, что это угрожало стабильности воспоминаний. Он уже начал было думать, что гонится за тенью, когда Малик заговорил снова, каким-то неестественным голосом:

— Кто ты? 

По спине Дезмонда пробежала дрожь восторга. Каким бы рассерженным ни был Малик, такое у Альтаира он бы не спросил. Зная, что у них немного времени до того, как их вместе выкинет из воспоминания, он решил получить ответы, а не дать их.

— Кто… кто ты? — спросил он. На периферии зрения начал клубиться красный туман, а перед глазами мелькать изломанные линии.

Малик всё ещё стоял неподвижно, но Дезмонд увидел, как шевельнулись его губы, произнося ещё два слова:

— Объект… Шестнадцать.

_Ну конечно._

Затем Альтаир заговорил о приказе Аль-Муалима, и Малик его перебил, и разговор продолжился, как будто и не было никаких пауз. Дезмонд почувствовал, что синхронизация восстанавливается, но это уже было неважно. Теперь он знал. _Он знал._


	3. Chapter 3

— Я разговаривал с доктором Чевко. Если нам придётся держать Объект Семнадцать в Анимусе дольше, мы переведём Шестнадцатого на более короткие ночные сессии. Тогда мы сможем быть уверены, что они не будут находиться в программе в одно и то же время. 

— Вы думаете, это необходимо?

— Не оспаривайте мои решения, мисс Стиллман. 

— Я не оспариваю… Послушайте, Уоррен. Вы же видели, как сосредоточен был Дезмонд сегодня. Он стремительно проносится по тем участкам ДНК, показывая неподдельную заинтересованность в лучшей синхронизации с предком. Он знает, что чем выше уровень синхронизации, тем больше он сможет взаимодействовать с Шестнадцатым. 

— Какая интересная поведенческая теория, Люси. Но я имел в виду то, что хорошая ли это идея — позволить им взаимодействовать?

— Разве это может причинить какой-то вред? Наоборот, возможно, это поможет Шестнадцатому…

— Ох, только не это. Опять.

— Вы читали отчёты. Ему становится хуже. Он перестал разговаривать с Чевко и остальными. Я видела запись камер видеонаблюдения, когда он был один, и это… это нехорошо.

— Шестнадцатый больше не является нашим приоритетом. Если он станет бесполезным, мы покончим с его сеансами. 

— Вы имеете в виду, покончите с _ним_. 

— Подобная сентиментальность неразумна, мисс Стиллман.

— Уоррен, это не сентиментальность! Если это взаимодействие повышает интерес обоих Объектов в программе Анимуса, то значит, наша продуктивность увеличится. Обращаться с ними, как с пленниками, держать в изоляции… вы сами видели, что случилось с предыдущими подопытными. Но если мы позволим им работать вместе…

— И каковы же ваши рекомендации?

— Я… Ну, мы должны притвориться, что ни о чём не знаем, позволить им верить, что их общение ускользает из-под нашего контроля. Так мы узнаем о их ментальном состоянии намного лучше, чем по результатам других тестов. 

— Так тому и быть. Я предупрежу доктора Чевко. Пора их будить.

***

Спотыкаясь, Дезмонд вернулся в иерусалимское Бюро. Он схлопотал стрелу в живот, пока преследовал Талала, и ранение сильно ослабило его синхронизацию. Поморщившись, он вытащил остриё стрелы и бросил раздражающий предмет на землю, где он исчез, когда воспоминание восстановилось.

Конечно же, Малик встретил его сарказмом, не преминув и сделать выговор. Дезмонд немного беспокоился, что он мог десинхронизироваться из-за того, как неуклюже прошло убийство: он гнался за Талалом через полгорода, прежде чем смог подобраться достаточно близко для прыжка и вонзить клинок в горло. Похоже, что сам Альтаир выполнил задание не лучше. Дезмонд вскользь подумал, что хорош же из него был мастер-ассасин. 

— Иди. Возвращайся к старику. Посмотрим, на чьей он стороне, — отрезал Малик. 

— Мы с тобой на одной стороне, Малик, — мягко упрекнул его Альтаир. 

Дезмонд был несколько удивлён таким ответом. Он сделал лишь пару заданий для восстановления своего статуса, но, по-видимому, Альтаир уже начал исправляться. Возможно, путешествие, в конце концов, и не будет таким уж невыносимым.

Малик отвернулся, и Дезмонд почувствовал, как Анимус вытаскивает его из воспоминания, но он ещё не был готов уйти. Он глубоко вдохнул и сосредоточился:

— Шестнадцатый? — выкрикнул он и поморщился, когда уменьшилась синхронизация — ненамного, но достаточно для того, чтобы он это почувствовал. 

Малик всё не оборачивался, но через пару секунд всё же ответил: 

— Ты работаешь на «Абстерго».

Это разозлило Дезмонда. 

— Я не работаю на них. Они меня похитили!

Шестнадцатый тихо отрывисто рассмеялся, но больше ничего не сказал. 

К этому моменту Дезмонд был едва синхронизирован с воспоминанием, и поэтому постарался повторить слова Альтаира:

— Мы с тобой на одной стороне, Шестнадцатый. 

— Я играю в одиночку, Семнадцатый.

— Меня зовут…

Время вышло.

Дезмонд разочарованно застонал, когда понял, что его выкинуло в загрузочный экран. Он попытался снова вернуться к тому участку ДНК, но прежде, чем он успел это сделать, Люси окончательно отключила его от Анимуса. Дезмонд сморгнул, пока убирался дисплей, и уселся, видя, как Люси, слегка нахмурившись, что-то печатала на компьютере. 

Подсветка Анимуса горела оранжевым, а не, как обычно, синим. Наверное, он перегрелся, и это привело Видика в бешенство. Никто из них не сказал ни слова по поводу разговора Дезмонда с Объектом Шестнадцать. Возможно, они слишком были заняты сбоем и пропустили весь разговор. 

Эта мысль обнадёжила Дезмонда. Если он сможет общаться с Шестнадцатым без ведома Люси или Видика, то, возможно, они придумают какой-нибудь план побега или хотя бы способ послать весточку ассасинам. Надежда, конечно, была слабой, но ничего другого у него не было.

***

Удивительно, насколько физически изнуряющими были сеансы в Анимусе. Возможно, это было всего лишь из-за перегрева машины, а, может, из-за бега и лазанья его тело начинало думать, что оно подвергалось реальным физическим нагрузкам. Дезмонд стоял под горячим душем, думая о Малике и человеке, который переживал его воспоминания. Его внезапно осенило, что он не знает ничего об Объекте Шестнадцать: даже то, мужчина это или женщина. Возможно, это ассасин, с которым Дезмонд пересекался, когда жил на Ферме. Возможно — и при этой мысли Дезмонда передёрнуло от ужаса — возможно, Шестнадцатый вообще не был ассасином. Он (или она) мог быть тамплиером, который находился в программе, чтобы следить за Дезмондом или мешать ему.

Дезмонд яростно потёр руками волосы, чтобы смыть мыльную пену, мечтая о том, чтобы его сомнения можно было смыть так же легко. Трубы в душе дребезжали и булькали, когда по ним бежала вода. У тамплиеров могли быть огромные деньги, но они явно не стремились тратиться на нормальную сантехнику.

***

После разговора с Аль Муалимом прошло немало времени, прежде чем Альтаир снова встретился с Маликом. Для Дезмонда же это было всего три дня, в течение которых он переживал воспоминания об убийствах в Дамаске и Акре; он старался максимально сосредоточиться на действиях предка, обыскивая каждый уголок его воспоминаний, чтобы улучшить синхронизацию и получить больше времени для общения с Шестнадцатым при следующей встрече. Он сам до конца не знал, почему ему так хотелось поговорить с кем-то, кому явно не было до него дела, но к этому моменту Дезмонд был готов (и способен) убить только ради родственной души. 

В перерывах между сессиями он разговаривал с Люси, осторожно пытаясь выяснить, знает ли она о его взаимодействии с Объектом Шестнадцать. Однажды он даже напрямую спросил у неё о других подопытных. 

— Я Семнадцатый, верно? — Дезмонд сидел на краю Анимуса, поигрывая со шнурком толстовки. — В таком случае, что случилось с Объектами с Первого по Шестнадцать? 

— Это просто случайный номер, Дезмонд. Это не значит, что… 

— Не вешай мне на уши лапшу, Люси, — он поддел её подбородок указательным пальцем, вынуждая посмотреть ему в глаза. — Они умерли? — тихо спросил он. 

Люси решительно встретила его взгляд. 

— Конечно же, нет! Мы не чудовища, Дезмонд. Многие из них всё ещё тестируются, у кого-то перерыв. Весьма многие закончили свою работу и были отпущены. 

Дезмонд услышал в её словах скрытый побудительный намёк, но проигнорировал эту наглую ложь. 

— Как давно вы проводите опыты на людях? — продолжил настойчиво выспрашивать он. 

— Несколько десятилетий. С тех пор, как была открыта технология Анимуса…

— Кто такой Объект Один? 

— Я не могу назвать тебе имён. 

— А что с Объектом Шестнадцать? 

Люси как-то странно на него посмотрела, затем снова перевела взгляд на экран своего компьютера. 

— Почему тебя так интересует Объект Шестнадцать?

Чёрт. Он сказал слишком много. Дезмонд попытался уйти от вопроса:

— Просто интересовался соседями. А что с Восемнадцатым? У вас уже есть Объект Восемнадцать? 

От необходимости отвечать Люси избавил Уоррен Видик, закончивший разговаривать по телефону и размашистыми шагами направившийся к Анимусу. 

— Залезайте в машину, Дезмонд! Мисс Стиллман, я вас нанимал не для того, чтобы вы просто стояли и строили глазки подопытным! За работу!

***

— Ты вернулся, — сказал Малик, когда Альтаир, наконец, добрался до Бюро. У Дезмонда ушла секунда на то, чтобы понять, что это говорил Шестнадцатый. Мужчина (или женщина) с любопытством смотрел на него глазами Малика. 

Сейчас Дезмонд был намного лучше синхронизирован с предком, и знал, что это даст ему несколько драгоценных минут для разговора с другим Объектом. 

Прежде чем он снова заговорил, Шестнадцатый продолжил: 

— Мне начало казаться, что я выдумал тебя. Сейчас я меньше уверен в реальности вещей. Меньше… — но что бы он ни хотел сказать, предложение так и осталось незавершённым. 

— Как долго ты в Абстерго? — спросил Дезмонд. 

— Два года или около того. Я давно потерял счёт дням, но всё ещё могу ориентироваться по временам года. 

Дезмонд попытался это осмыслить. Он был здесь меньше недели, но ему уже начало казаться, что он теряет рассудок. Но два года. _Два года_. 

— О боже. Как ты ещё не сошёл с ума? 

Шестнадцатый издал сдавленный смешок, и Дезмонд скорее услышал, чем увидел, как скрежетнули его ногти по лакированной поверхности стойки, когда он нервно сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Два года — это ещё ничто. Я прожил здесь… десятилетия, _сотни лет_. И я видел разные вещи… Но ты увидишь. Ты тоже это увидишь. Очень скоро, — он снова засмеялся, это не был весёлый или добродушный смех. Это было больше похоже на всхлип. 

Ох чёрт, дела явно были плохи. Дезмонд заставил Альтаира подойти ближе и неуверенно положил руку на предплечье Малика, пытаясь успокоить Шестнадцатого. Это было опасным шагом, так как сам Альтаир, вероятно, в жизни не делал что-то подобное с Маликом; Дезмонд почувствовал, как синхронизация сместилась к опасно низкому уровню.

— Эй, соберись. Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Шестнадцатый посмотрел на него глубоко посаженными глазами Малика и зловеще усмехнулся:

— Осторожнее, Семнадцатый. Ты слишком близок к тому, чтобы потерять контроль. 

Он практически прошипел последние слова, и, прежде чем Дезмонд успел понять, что происходит, Шестнадцатый вскинул руку Малика и вонзил изогнутый кинжал Альтаиру в горло. К мгновенному взрыву боли добавилось опустошающее ощущение десинхронизации, и обливающегося кровью, которая стекала по горлу и груди, пачкая белое одеяние, Дезмонда выкинуло из воспоминания в загрузочный экран Анимуса.


	4. Chapter 4

— Твою мать! — выругалась Люси и потянулась, чтобы откинуть дисплей Анимуса. Видик поймал её за руку и отдёрнул в сторону:

— И что же вы, по-вашему, делаете? — спросил он насмешливо. 

Люси вырвалась из захвата и потёрла запястье. 

— Вы видели, что случилось! Шестнадцатый просто вонзил ему нож в горло! Мы должны немедленно это прекратить…

— Вам не кажется, что вы слишком быстро идёте на попятный? В конце концов, именно вы убедили меня, что это поднимет боевой дух. Было бы жаль упустить возможность и не понаблюдать, чем всё обернется.

***

Дезмонд сел, ощупывая горло на предмет раны, которой там больше не было. 

— Головные боли уже начались? 

Дезмонд встревоженно обернулся. Малик стоял в нескольких метрах от него, и было странно видеть его в холодном, голубом, чуждом окружении, а не в пыльном Бюро. Взгляд темных глаз прошелся по лицу Альтаира, и Дезмонд подумал, что Шестнадцатый, должно быть, каким-то образом смотрел на него сквозь маску предка. Это заставило Дезмонда занять оборонительную позицию, и он вспомнил, что имеет на это полное право.

— Ты… ты всадил в меня кинжал! Ах ты сукин сын! 

— Нет смысла разговаривать с тобой внутри программы, когда Видик, — Шестнадцатый произнёс его имя так, словно выплюнул сгусток желчи, — подслушивает. Я должен был убедиться, что мы десинхронизируемся одновременно. 

Дезмонд хотел возразить, что Шестнадцатый мог сделать это и лучшим способом, но потом понял, что не может придумать ни одного варианта.

— Я думал, мы не можем говорить вне программы. 

— Два года назад я бы не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это сделать. Но сейчас… — карие глаза Малика утратили пронзительность взгляда Шестнадцатого, и вместо Дезмонда стали оглядывать то, что их окружало. — Сейчас… я _вжился_ в Анимус. Он будто вторая кожа. Я могу чувствовать его, пакеты его данных, и заставить его… сделать всё, что мне угодно.

Его голос упал на октаву, и Дезмонд почувствовал, как что-то горячее сворачивается в клубочек у него под ложечкой. Не в первый раз ему стало интересно, был ли Шестнадцатый мужчиной или женщиной, сколько ему (или ей) было лет и как он (или она) выглядел. 

— Как тебя зовут на самом деле? — спросил он, и Шестнадцатый ненадолго вышел из задумчивого состояния, и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Дезмонда.

— Что? Малик… нет, Гийом… нет, погоди, я… — он поднял единственную руку и впился ногтями в лоб, разочарованно рыча. — Я… я не уверен. О, боже. Моя голова. Ты, — он резко вскинул голову, в мгновение ока переходя от боли и замешательства к ярости. — Кто ты, блядь, такой? Ты работаешь на _них_? Это какой-то тест? 

Он резко рванулся вперёд, и Дезмонд отреагировал, не раздумывая: схватил за плечи и попытался удержать на месте, пока тот вырывался.

Это определённо было плохо.

***

— Что тут, чёрт подери, происходит? — требовательно спросил Видик.

— Ничего! — постаралась заверить его Люси. — Дезмонд в загрузочном экране. Он просто стоит там…

— У нас нет времени для того, чтобы он «просто стоял там». Быстро верните его в тот участок памяти!

***

— Альтаир, — прорычал Объект Шестнадцать. — Ты заплатишь за смерть моего брата, ублюдок!

— Вот дерьмо, — вздохнул Дезмонд. Шестнадцатый пытался вывернуться из захвата, но Малик заведомо был в проигрышной позиции из-за отсутствия руки, и Дезмонд с лёгкостью удерживал его. — Эй, кончай с этим, псих! 

Шестнадцатый ругался на арабском, и программа-переводчик Анимуса ничем не могла тут помочь. Дезмонд глубоко вдохнул, высвободил левую руку и достаточно сильно ударил Шестнадцатому в скулу, опрокинув его на дымчато-голубую поверхность загрузочного экрана. Мужчина остался лежать там же, где упал, не шевелясь — только тяжело вздымалась грудь под ассасинскими одеяниями. 

Дезмонд осторожно подошёл к нему, готовясь к очередной атаке, но, похоже, падение каким-то образом привело Шестнадцатого в чувство. Он медленно сел, ощупывая лицо Малика там, куда пришёлся удар. 

— Что ты имел в виду? Когда спрашивал про головные боли? — настойчиво поинтересовался Дезмонд, наконец возвращаясь к разговору, который пытался начать Шестнадцатый пять минут назад. Да уж, пронзённое горло здорово отвлекает. 

— Длительное использование Анимуса приводит к появлению побочных эффектов, — монотонно ответил Объект Шестнадцать, как будто читал инструкцию. — Галлюцинации, бред, потеря памяти, головные боли, бессонница, скачки настроения, нарушение мыслительной деятельности, потеря аппетита. Кома. Смерть, — он горько рассмеялся. — Спорю на что угодно, они сказали тебе, что остальные объекты завершили задание и провели остаток жизни в уютном домике у моря, да? 

Дезмонд наконец попытался поднять отвисшую челюсть.

— Они умерли? — спросил он, собственный голос показался ему каким-то чужим. 

— Не все. Но ты можешь пересчитать выживших по пальцам одной руки. И большая часть тех, кто всё ещё жив на сегодняшний день, сошла с ума. — Шестнадцатый наконец посмотрел на Дезмонда. — Я сошёл с ума, — как бы между прочим добавил он. 

Дезмонд закатил глаза: 

— Нет, ты не сошёл с ума, поверь мне. Я был барменом в Нью-Йорке, повидал столько психов, что мне впору читать о них лекции. Но ты к ним не относишься. 

Шестнадцатый нахмурился, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Дезмонда, будто пытался уличить того во лжи. 

—А что тогда со мной?

— Я не знаю. Ты уставший. Напуганный. Запутавшийся. Обозлённый. Одинокий. 

Этот «анализ» дался Дезмонду легко: он всего лишь перечислил по пунктам свои ощущения, умножив на два года. Он вспомнил, как отмахнулась Люси на его расспросы о других объектах, и внезапно почувствовал, как злится.

— Обманутый. 

Повисло долгое молчание, прежде чем Шестнадцатый снова заговорил:

— Теперь я помню своё имя, — сказал он наконец. 

И исчез.

Дисплей Анимуса отъехал в сторону, и Дезмонд сел, ощущая беспокойство. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он Люси, стараясь не смотреть на неё. — Анимус что, снова перегрелся? 

— Я как раз собиралась спросить у тебя то же самое, — ответила она, и Дезмонд почувствовал на себе её взгляд, но по-прежнему избегал поднимать глаза. — Ты десинхронизировался, но не вернулся к нужному участку памяти. Почему ты медлил? 

— Именно это я и хочу узнать, — резко отозвался Видик. 

Он стоял у изножья Анимуса, сложив руки за спиной, подозрительно смотря на оккупировавшего машину человека. Дезмонд почувствовал злорадное удовлетворение от того, что ему удалось так успешно обойти Абстерго, страдающих комплексом «Большого Брата» — чувство, которое только усилилось, когда он вспомнил, как Объект Шестнадцать утверждал, что Люси и Видик подслушивали их предыдущие разговоры. 

Дезмонду надо было солгать — незамысловато, но убедительно. Он пожал плечами, пытаясь как можно лучше скосить под простачка:

— Я просто завис. Не мог ни войти, ни выйти. 

Краем глаза он заметил Люси, качающую головой: 

— Это бессмысленно. Функции Анимуса в норме…

— Очевидно, что нет, — огрызнулся Дезмонд, наконец посмотрев на неё. Она отпрянула назад, выглядя обеспокоенной и обиженной.

Внезапно у Видика зазвонил телефон. Он выругался и вытащил его из кармана. 

—У вас есть пять минут, чтобы починить неполадки в Анимусе и вернуть туда Объект, мисс Стиллман, — прошипел он Люси. — Мы ещё не закончили, — и отошёл, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

— Дезмонд? — мягко спросила Люси. — Ты в порядке? 

Он отвернулся. 

— В порядке. Просто немного не по себе. Я же пленник, помнишь? 

— Тебе не стоит так думать об этом.

— О, правда что ли? — он спрыгнул с Анимуса и пошёл прочь от неё, по направлению к двери. — Отрадно слышать, пойду проветрюсь. 

— Дезмонд….

— Хотя подожди! —он резко развернулся у запертой двери. — Мне же не нужно никаких упражнений, не правда ли? Я достаточно тренируюсь, пока бегаю в той штуке и _убиваю_ людей. 

Люси шагнула к нему, но сочувствующее выражение её лица только ещё больше злило Дезмонда. 

— Я знаю, это непросто, но Альтаир…

— Пошёл он в задницу! Он был высокомерным чертовым убийцей! Он был всем, во что хотели превратить меня родители, он… — Дезмонд прервал сам себя; он тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки. 

— Альтаир был великим человеком, — мягко сказала Люси. 

— Весьма неожиданно услышать такое утверждение от тамплиера, — он выплюнул последнее слово, как ругательство. 

Люси сложила руки на груди в защитном жесте:

— Так кого именно ты ненавидишь, Дезмонд: ассасинов или тамплиеров? На чьей ты стороне? 

— Моя сторона называется «идите вы все на хер».

Не слишком учтиво, но, по крайней мере, мысль он донёс. 

Видик закончил разговаривать по телефону и вернулся к Люси. 

— Неужели я вижу семейную ссору? —пренебрежительно заметил он. — Залезайте в Анимус, мистер Майлс. У вас много работы. 

Дезмонд дерзко не двинулся с места. Видик вопросительно поднял бровь:

— Мне вызвать докторов и искусственно погрузить вас в кому? 

— Нет! — быстро сказала Люси. – Это не нужно. Дезмонд... — она умоляюще посмотрела на него. 

На какую-то секунду Дезмонду пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы не начать спорить с Люси о том, что он узнал от Шестнадцатого. Если он вернётся в Анимус, то однажды ему не понадобятся никакие доктора и искусственная кома. На примере Объекта Шестнадцать он видел, что его ждёт, если он не выберется отсюда вовремя, и эта мысль страшила его до чёртиков. Пока сотрудничество могло его спасти, но рано или поздно оно же привело бы его к гибели. 

Однако у него ещё был козырь в рукаве. Он говорил с Шестнадцатым, и Видик не смог их подслушать. Если ему удастся достаточно долго удерживать того в адекватном состоянии, возможно, они смогут помочь друг другу сбежать из этого ада. Шанс на это был крохотным, абсолютно ничтожным — но это всё, что у него было. 

Дезмонд сдался, и каждый шаг по направлению к Анимусу казался ему шагом на виселицу.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: если вы фанат Шестнадцатого — вот вам совет (я сама только недавно это осознала). В Assassin’s Creed: Revelations Шестнадцатый берёт на себя обязанности Шона по написанию статей для базы данных Анимуса, и, как и у Шона в двух предыдущих играх, иногда эти заметки отражают его характер. Особенно интересна в этом плане статья, которую он написал сам о себе, так как там говорится о нанесении себе повреждений и самоубийстве, а также о том, как он перенёс сознание в Анимус. Так как этот персонаж — та ещё загадка, его база данных Анимуса крайне интересна, и я бы посоветовала с ней ознакомиться. Что касается самой истории...

— Шестнадцатый? 

Малик не ответил. Он стоял за стойкой бюро, ожидая следующей реплики Альтаира. Дезмонд вздохнул про себя. Как он и боялся, они вывели Объекта Шестнадцать из проекта, и тот больше не контролировал воспоминания Малика. Дезмонд только что стал свидетелем убийства Мажд Аддина, регента Иерусалима; руки Альтаира всё ещё были липкими от крови. Он вернулся к воспоминанию:

— Дело сделано, — и положил на стойку окровавленное перо. 

Малик, усмехаясь, открыл было рот, без сомнения, готовый или преуменьшить трудность задания, или раскритиковать то, как его выполнил Альтаир. Но прежде чем он успел заговорить, в дверь остервенело застучали. 

— Откройте! Мы знаем, что вы прячете убийцу Мажд Аддина! 

На лице Малика появилась паника, быстро сменившаяся яростью, когда он взглядом пригвоздил Альтаира. 

— Тебя заметили, когда ты заходил в здание! Ты привёл их прямо сюда, глупый ученик!

— Крыша, — быстро и спокойно отозвался Альтаир, в два шага оказавшийся на террасе.

Малик проследовал за ним, оглянувшись на дверь бюро: она дрогнула, как будто её с силой пнули. 

— Крыша! — рассерженно отозвался он. — Хочешь, чтобы я забрался туда с одной рукой?

Альтаир ловко поднялся по стене и пригнулся, когда выбрался на крышу, чтобы с земли не заметили стражники. Он наклонился и потянулся к Малику:

— Я помогу тебе. 

Малик взглянул на протянутую руку, на его лице читались ярость и страх одновременно, но так и не шевельнулся.

Альтаир нетерпеливо дёрнул головой:

— Малик, или ты принимаешь мою помощь, или поздороваешься с самой Смертью! Я из-за твоей глупости погибать не собираюсь.

Малик зарычал, затем протянул руку и ухватился за запястье Альтаира. Тот сжал его в ответ и потянул вверх. Ноги Малика заскребли по каменной стене. 

— Пригнись! —прошипел Альтаир, когда он полностью втащил Малика на крышу. — И следуй за мной.

Он начал отползать прочь на животе, как ящерица. Дезмонд был даже рад, что в тот момент не мог видеть лицо Малика: вряд ли бы тот стал охотно подчиняться человеку ниже его рангом. Потом он услышал, как где-то ниже треснула, ломаясь, дверь Бюро ассасинов. 

Они преодолели несколько зданий, а когда Дезмонд ощутил знакомые притягивающие рывки генетической памяти и спрыгнул с плоской крыши в узкий проход между домами. Малик с удивительной ловкостью приземлился рядом секундой позже. Похоже, что с того момента, как ему отрубили руку, ассасинские инстинкты начали компенсировать потерю конечности.

Силы к нему тоже вернулись.

Малик схватил Альтаира за грудки и припечатал к ближайшей стене:

— Ты… Ты… — он задыхался от ярости, его лицо было так близко, что Дезмонд мог видеть, как злые слезинки дрожали на кончиках тёмных ресниц. — Ты сукин сын! Моё Бюро… мой дом… они переворачивают всё вверх дном прямо сейчас!

— Говори, что хочешь, но, тем не менее, твоя голова всё ещё на плечах, Малик. С того времени, как я спас тебе жизнь, не прошло и пяти минут, а ты, видимо, уже об этом забыл. 

Дезмонд скривился, когда произнёс эти слова. Какая-то его часть страстно желала, чтобы Малик ударил уже наконец этого безнадёжного ассасина так сильно, чтобы появился ещё один шрам, пусть даже боль от удара будет чувствовать и сам Дезмонд. 

У Малика отпала челюсть в возмущении и неверии, и он уже определённо обдумывал такой вариант, когда двое стражников зашли за угол и увидели их. Они явно были членами поискового отряда, так как выхватили мечи сразу же, увидев Альтаира, и синхронно закричали, бросаясь в атаку на ассасинов.

Дезмонд отчаянно ругался про себя, пока вытаскивал меч. В отличие от побега, чей план был достаточно тщательно и подробно прописан в его ДНК, со сражениями всегда возникали проблемы. Как будто его гены не могли вспомнить, как именно проходили эти бои, так что единственным нерушимым правилом было «не умирать». Он втянул живот и отпрыгнул назад — как раз вовремя, чтобы кривой меч стражника не вспорол ему живот. Боковым зрением он заметил, как скрытый клинок Малика — его единственное оружие — взметнулся вверх и блокировал удар другого нападавшего за долю секунды до того, как тот рассёк бы ему лицо. 

Когда Дезмонд располагал временем, в подобных схватках он предпочитал обороняться. Как правило, когда противник атаковал, то становился уязвимым для контратак, а неподвижная поза ещё сильнее выводила его из себя, и тем самым ещё больше ослабляла его оборону. 

Но сейчас у Дезмонда не было ни секунды. 

Взмолившись про себя кому-нибудь, кто мог бы его услышать, он в обманном манёвре ушёл вправо, а затем нанёс удар с левой стороны, сокрушительным взмахом меча наотмашь рубанул стражника наискось и выдернул клинок из чужой груди резким движением, так что стражник умер раньше, чем успел закричать. 

Дезмонд обернулся и увидел, как Малик оседает на пыльную землю. Он уже не защищался рукой, а прижимал её к ране в боку. Дезмонд пронзил стражника мечом прежде, чем тот успел бы добить Малика, но, даже отбрасывая его тело в сторону, он чувствовал, как внутри всё холодеет от ужаса.

— Малик! — настойчиво сказал Альтаир, опускаясь на землю рядом с ним. Он коснулся его руки, под которой набегала лужа крови. — Насколько серьёзно ты ранен?

Дезмонд испугался ещё больше, когда Малик не ответил сразу же, а только лежал, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы. 

— Голова кружится. Я потерял много крови за короткий срок, — кратко отозвался он.

Альтаир оторвал пустой левый рукав одеяния Малика и сложил его в несколько слоёв, потом отодрал длинную полоску ткани от своих одежд.

— Подними руку, — приказал он, и Малик послушался. Из раны вновь хлынула кровь, прежде чем Альтаир прижал к ней оторванный рукав, а затем обмотал вокруг белую ткань, так что получилась импровизированная повязка. — Здесь небезопасно, надо уходить.

Малик вздрогнул от такого предложения:

— Я долго не протяну. У тебя будет больше шансов, если уйдёшь без меня.

— Ну конечно. Я досчитаю до трёх и подниму тебя. Помоги мне, если сможешь.

— Альтаир…

— Раз…

— Альтаир, куда мы пойдём?

Внешне Альтаир остался спокойным, но Дезмонд почувствовал, как напрягся предок при этих словах.

— Два…

— Как глава Бюро… — поморщился Малик, — этого округа… я приказываю тебе… бежать.

— Малик, я думаю, это неразумно. Если мы побежим, это только разбередит рану. 

— Альтаир, я приказываю тебе…

— Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы отдавать приказы, Малик. У тебя всего одна рука и намного меньше крови по сравнению со мной.

Слегка затуманенные глаза Малика вновь яростно вспыхнули: 

— Ты упёртый дурак!

— Приготовься, сейчас я тебя подниму.

— Альтаир… — что-то новое в голосе Малика наконец заставило предка Дезмонда остановиться и наконец посмотреть в глаза спутнику. Видеть обычно темпераментного человека таким измождённым и смирившимся казалось до жути неправильным. — Если мне суждено умереть сегодня, то никто из нас ничего не может тут поделать.

Внезапно Дезмонд понял, почему у него так ныло под ложечкой, словно слова Малика предназначались именно ему. Сейчас он всего лишь переживал воспоминание. Всё это уже произошло, и, несмотря на все предоставляемые Анимусом поблажки, это событие он был не в силах изменить. Если жизнь Малика действительно оборвалась в тот день, восемьсот с лишним лет назад, то всё, что мог сделать Дезмонд сейчас — смотреть, как тот умирает снова.

И если Малик умер из-за этой раны в 1191 году, то это значило, что роль Шестнадцатого во всей истории закончилась, и Дезмонд больше никогда не сможет с ним поговорить.

— Альтаир! Альтаир!

В этот раз его звал не Малик, а незнакомый женский голос сзади. Дезмонд обернулся и увидел стоящую в дверном проёме, ведущем в закоулок, крестьянку, которая делала знак идти следом. Она казалась знакомой.

— Ты помнишь меня, Альтаир? Ты прибыл в Иерусалим около трёх лун назад. Стражники обижали меня, обвиняли в ужасных преступлениях, и даже собирались убить! Ты спас меня. Хвала Аллаху, сейчас я могу вернуть этот долг!

«Ох бля, — подумал Дезмонд. — Всё это спасение угнетённых наконец-то мне воздаётся». 

Альтаир приподнял Малика за руку, одновременно приказывая крестьянке плотнее прижать повязку. Вместе они привели раненого ассасина к ней домой, и Альтаир упросил её найти доктора для Малика. 

Когда женщина выбежала из дома, Альтаир опустился на колени рядом с Маликом. Однорукий мужчина лежал с закрытыми глазами, его дыхание было неглубоким, и Дезмонд был удивлён, когда Альтаир взял Малика за руку, прикрыл глаза и начал читать старую молитву. Почему-то Анимус не переводил её, но слова звучали красиво и искренне. 

Через некоторое время Малик медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на охраняющего его покой Альтаира. 

— Мне кажется… — начал он.

— Не говори ничего, Малик. Ты уже достаточно сказал сегодня про смерть.

— Я хотел сказать… что, возможно, у меня ещё есть шанс выжить.

Альтаир скептически посмотрел на него:

— Давай сперва узнаем, что по этому поводу думает врач?

Малик слабо засмеялся:

— Сначала ты был недоволен, что я говорю о смерти, а теперь распекаешь меня за оптимизм. Ты крайне непоследователен, Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад.

— Спор даёт тебе силы, Малик Аль-Саиф.

Малик не умер тогда из-за той раны. Воспоминание продолжилось три дня спустя, когда врач решил, что Малик достаточно поправился, чтобы передвигаться. Дверь Бюро была выломана, но большую часть внутреннего убранства не тронули, и когда они вдвоём шли по разбитому дощатому полу, у Дезмонда появилось ощущение, что Малик начал немного уважать разжалованного ассасина.

…Гораздо позже Дезмонд узнает, что Малик Аль-Саиф умер в 1227 году, обезглавленный рукой предателя, и его голову в окровавленном мешке привезли Альтаиру. Он будет неделю мучиться бессонницей, после того, как выяснит, чем закончилась история Малика, и неоднократно возносить небесам хвалу за то, что, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось видеть это глазами Альтаира.


	6. Chapter 6

Случай с Маликом встревожил Дезмонда куда сильнее, чем он сам этого ожидал. Той ночью он лежал на кровати, мучаясь бессонницей, которой наградили его часы, проведённые в Анимусе, и внезапно понял, как же мало он знал об Альтаире. Да, он находился в его теле, переживал заново все события, но вот мысли читать не мог; да и сам Альтаир вовсе не спешил откровенничать. Его непоколебимая, твёрдая привязанность к Малику и чуткость, которую он неожиданно проявил у постели раненого, разительно отличались от уже знакомых Дезмонду черт характера. Внезапно он понял, что переосмысливает своё мнение об Альтаире, но тут же убедился, что не может прийти к новым выводам, отбросив старое.

«Какая, собственно, разница? — спросил он сам себя. — Альтаир мёртв. Уже восемьсот лет как».

Дезмонд шумно вздохнул и сел на кровати, больше от удивления, чем от печали, когда эта мысль ударила его куда-то под дых. К его изумлению, он понял, что в глазах защипало и они заслезились. Дезмонд помассировал одной рукой грудь, пытаясь унять непонятную боль, и чужие эмоции захлестнули его. Как будто его тело на самом деле скорбело, в то время как разум взирал на всё происходящее с недоумением. 

Было ли это ещё одним побочным эффектом от использования Анимуса, или просто странностью самого Дезмонда? Нормально ли вообще горевать о предке, которого ты никогда не встречал в реальности? Не то, чтобы он начинал плакать на уроках истории еще на Ферме, когда они изучали Крестовые походы или войну Севера и Юга. Между прошлым и настоящим всегда была чёткая грань, Дезмонд всегда на подсознательном уровне был уверен, что события, произошедшие сотни лет назад, были менее реальными, чем ссоры с родителями или даже вкус подгоревшей овсянки в то утро.

Когда Дезмонд начал переживать события прошлого, а не просто изучать их — очевидно, это изменило его восприятие. Мало того, что происходившее и так было достаточно странным, так ещё в процессе исследования прошлого он нашёл крупицу настоящего. То, что он встретил в Анимусе Шестнадцатого, сделало всё настолько правдоподобным, что Дезмонд в самом деле испугался за жизнь Малика, когда тот был ранен. Как будто Малик был реальным человеком, а не просто исторической личностью…

 _«Он реален»,_ — произнёс в голове у Дезмонда голос Альтаира.

В 2012 году Дезмонд Майлс провалился в сон, всё ещё слыша эти слова.

В 1191 году Малик Аль-Саиф лежал в пыльной лачуге, сжав зубы, вновь и вновь безуспешно пытаясь абстрагироваться от боли из-за раны. Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад безмолвно сидел рядом, прикрыв глаза в полумраке; но он не спал, а следил за происходящим.

В 1863 году сержант Матеуш Качмаркевич (матушка, пока была жива, звала его Матти) уже был оглушён рёвом битвы, когда брызнувшая в лицо струя крови лишила его ещё и зрения. На какой-то ужасающий момент он подумал было, что красная пелена перед глазами — смерть, которая уже пришла за ним, хотя после битвы даже не вспомнил об этой мысли. Он вытер кровь с глаз и снова вскинул мушкет. 

В 1524 году старик по имени Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце сидел на скамье, щурясь на солнце, которое казалось куда ярче обычного, и удивлялся внезапно навалившейся на него непонятной усталости.

В 2012 году, в двадцати футах от кровати Дезмонда мужчина, который привык называть себя Объектом Шестнадцать, стоял, выпрямившись, уставившись широко распахнутыми невидящими глазами прямо перед собой, и рисовал собственной кровью странные символы на стене. Никто не пришёл и не остановил его, и Шестнадцатый рассеянно удивился, наблюдал ли еще кто-нибудь за трансляцией с камер видеонаблюдения в его комнате.

***

«Слава богу», — подумал Дезмонд, когда воспоминание началось в иерусалимском Бюро, а не в далёком Масиафе. Он встал с горы подушек и быстро вошёл в соседнюю комнату, где ученик-ассасин терпеливо прилаживал на место выбитую дверь. Дезмонд видел уличную суету сквозь ещё не заделанный проём; из-за солнечного света, падающего на обычно тёмную и пыльную мебель, бюро казалось странным и незнакомым. 

Малик стоял около полок, расставляя по местам упавшие книги. При дневном свете он, пожалуй, выглядел даже более чуждо, чем само Бюро: солнце придало блеск тёмным волосам и позолотило смуглую кожу.

— Малик, ты совсем себя не бережёшь, — укорил его Альтаир, поднимая последний тяжёлый том и ставя его на полку.

Малик взял эту книгу и переставил на ту полку, на которой она должна была находиться; закончив, перевёл дух:

— Я быстро выздоравливаю, Альтаир, и слишком много отдыха только уменьшит мои силы, —он вытянул руку, проверяя, как сильно он может её согнуть, не потревожив рану на боку. — В Иерусалиме снова тихо. Стражники думают, что ты ускользнул из города — как раз сегодня ты и сможешь это сделать.

Альтаир молча кивнул, и Дезмонд решил воспользоваться шансом и прощупать почву под ногами. 

— Шестнадцатый? 

— Семнадцатый. 

Дезмонд облегчённо выдохнул. После успешного убийства и бегства с Маликом его синхронизация увеличилась, и он надеялся, что это позволит поговорить им подольше, и Шестнадцатому не придётся снова протыкать его кинжалом и выкидывать в загрузочный экран. 

— Я не думал, что нам снова позволят поговорить, — сказал он. 

Шестнадцатый пожал плечами Малика: 

— Видик не может удержаться от того, чтобы не шпионить за нами. 

Дезмонд почувствовал какое-то смутное беспокойство. Подопытный Шестнадцать и в лучшие времена был не особо адекватным, а теперь в выражении лица Малика проглядывало что-то тревожное и неуравновешенное.

— Что-то не так?

Шестнадцатый издал один из своих невесёлых смешков: 

— Ты забыл, что за нами наблюдают? 

Почему-то на этих словах Дезмонд поднял голову, как будто ожидая, что сверху будут маячить лица Люси и Видика. Упав духом, он посмотрел на Малика, скалящегося знакомой улыбкой Шестнадцатого. 

— Ты хочешь… эм… снова нас рассинхронизировать? 

Синхронизация Дезмонда уже и без того уменьшилась вполовину, но перспектива ещё одного воткнутого в горло кинжала его не привлекала. Но он на всякий случай постарался к этому приготовиться — вдруг Шестнадцатый снова собирался внезапно на него напасть. 

Малик закрыл глаза и покачал головой, всё с той же застывшей улыбкой:

— В этот раз сделай это со мной, — тихо приказал он с какой-то непонятной тоской в голосе.

Дезмонд постарался осмыслить это, но не смог. 

Неожиданно мягко Шестнадцатый взял руку Альтаира и расположил так, что пальцы обхватывали Малика за шею, а конец скрытого клинка упирался в кадык. 

— Сделай это, — вполголоса попросил он, и снова закрыл глаза. 

Дезмонд чувствовал колебания синхронизации из-за того, в каком положении они сейчас находились, попутно задумываясь над тем, может ли его вывернуть наизнанку прямо в Анимусе. 

— Я не могу…

— Это самый простой вариант. Давай. 

Чувствуя, как всё его существо протестует против этого приказа, Дезмонд, поморщившись, сильнее сжал пальцы на горле Малика, наставил скрытый клинок, и затем спустил механизм; сталь глубоко вошла в тело человека. Малик дёрнулся и захрипел, и вся обстановка иерусалимского Бюро резко исчезла. Осталась только мягко мерцающая синева загрузочного экрана. 

Дезмонда снова захлестнуло отвращение, и он оттолкнул Шестнадцатого прочь от себя, хотя рана уже исчезла с горла Малика. 

— Какого чёрта? — закричал он, вскидывая руки и заводя их за голову, как будто боялся, что они сделают что-то ещё без его ведома. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Ты _умолял_ меня убить себя! — выкрикнул Дезмонд. — Как будто ты тащишься от этого! Что, блядь, я должен был делать? Я… — он не знал, что ещё тут сказать, а Шестнадцатый всё так же скучающе и немного покровительственно смотрел на него. 

Дезмонд быстро приблизился к нему, взял за плечи и встряхнул, вглядываясь в его лицо с выражением, наверняка несвойственным равнодушным карим глазам Альтаира. 

— Боже, Шестнадцатый, я даже не могу представить, через что тебе пришлось пройти, но мне нужно, чтобы ты держался, мне нужно… я не могу с этим справиться…

— Мне не было больно, — рассеянно сказал Шестнадцатый, будто говорил сам с собой. — В этом как раз вся разница. Тут на самом деле не больно. 

— Какая ещё разница? О чём ты вообще….

Шестнадцатый вновь посмотрел на Дезмонда, и от силы его взгляда стало как-то не по себе. 

— Я просто стараюсь держаться, Семнадцатый. Я стараюсь… абстрагироваться. Всё стало ужасно запутанным. — Он на какой-то момент отвлёкся, затем недобро улыбнулся. — Я чувствую, как Видик сейчас пытается взломать Анимус. А может, это Люси. Или Чевко. Они хотят подслушать нас. Но сейчас я слишком хорош для них. Они сделали огромную ошибку, позволив мне так долго использовать Анимус. 

Дезмонд пытался уследить за ходом мысли Шестнадцатого. 

— Ты можешь управлять Анимусом, — наконец медленно сказал он. Помолчал немного, обдумывая информацию, — Анимусы подключены к другим системам в Абстерго?

Шестнадцатый склонил голову Малика набок: 

— Ты про то, смогу ли я взломать их охранную систему. Тебе интересно, могу ли я помочь нам сбежать.

— Ну…

— Нет. Ты думаешь, если бы я мог, я бы всё ещё был здесь?

Дезмонд понял, что всё ещё держал Малика за плечи, и, не отводя глаз от лица собеседника, опустил руки. 

— Не знаю. Может быть. 

Это наконец-то заставило Шестнадцатого замолчать. Он медленно поднял глаза, с любопытством глядя на Дезмонда:

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — тихо спросил он, и в голосе послышалась угроза. 

Дезмонд пожал плечами Альтаира, так что звякнули метательные ножи за спиной. 

— То, как ты говоришь про Анимус, наводит меня на мысль, что Абстерго с тем же успехом могли бы оставить все двери нараспашку, а ты всё равно даже не попытался бы сбежать. Как будто ты…. Как будто это тебе нравится. Несмотря на то, что это тебя убивает. 

Шестнадцатый не ответил, и за маской лица Малика нельзя было понять, о чём он думает. 

Дезмонд вздохнул:

— Скажи мне, что это правда. Потому что я планирую сбежать, Шестнадцатый, и я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Ты — единственный из подопытных, кого я тут встретил, и я вижу, что они с тобой сделали, и как ты с этим борешься… — он покачал головой, — я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь умирать. Думаю, это будет напрасно. 

Казалось, что взгляд Шестнадцатого пронизывает его, как рентген. 

— Какая уже разница? — спросил он наконец. — У тебя есть более-менее реальный план? Почему ты думаешь, что это вообще возможно? 

Дезмонда приободрили просквозившие в его язвительных словах смутные надежда и интерес. 

— Мне кажется, если бы ты был на моей стороне, шансы были бы намного выше.

— Ты даже не знаешь меня. Ты не знаешь, кто я такой.

— Ну так расскажи мне. 

Лицо Малика осталось таким же загадочным, и Дезмонд почувствовал, что злится из-за того, что не может понять эмоции Шестнадцатого. Если разгадка того, каким на самом деле был Альтаир, походила на решение головоломки, то получить представление о настоящей личности Шестнадцатого было так же реально, как и взломать дверь, у которой нет даже замочной скважины. 

Затем Шестнадцатый сказал: 

— Я сам на это вызвался.

Дезмонд изумлённо посмотрел на него. Шестнадцатый сделал шаг вперёд. 

— Я пришёл сюда добровольно. Я остался… добровольно. Я… 

— О боже. Ох бля… 

— Семнадцатый.

— Так ты тамплиер? Ты грёбаный тамплиер?!

— Послушай меня.

Но Дезмонд пятился назад, неверяще тряся головой. 

— А я ведь на самом деле тебя жалел! А теперь ты говоришь мне, что ты выбрал это, ты выбрал _их_ сторону? Ты… ты… 

Дезмонд был уверен, что были точные слова, которыми он мог описать всё, что думает по поводу «Подопытного Шестнадцать», но они просто не шли на ум. 

— Я не тамплиер, нет! — Шестнадцатый резко подался вперёд, схватив запястье Дезмонда единственной рукой Малика, и на его лице — невиданный случай! — читалось отчаяние. — Я позволил захватить себя тамплиерам, но я ассасин. Я отправился сюда для шпионажа, для сбора информации, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и я почувствовал, что теряю себя, и потом… и сейчас… — Малик смотрел на него дикими, расширенными от ужаса глазами. — Сейчас я хочу сбежать, действительно хочу! Боже, Семнадцатый, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь. Я хочу уйти, я хочу снова увидеть свою семью, я хочу попробовать вернуться к прежней жизни, пока я ещё могу… Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Помоги…

Дезмонд снова попытался понять этот внезапный всплеск эмоций.

— Пока ещё можешь? — медленно повторил он. 

Шестнадцатый кивнул, внимательно глядя Дезмонду в глаза. 

— То, что ты сказал обо мне… Ты прав. До этого момента я не осознавал, что Анимус — своего рода наркотик, и я… я конкретно на него подсел. 

Фигура Малика пошла по краям трещинами, и Дезмонд понял, что Чевко бросил попытки взломать Анимус и просто вытаскивал своего подопытного из машины. 

— Ты думаешь, что всё ещё сможешь бросить? — настойчиво спросил Дезмонд всё ещё хриплым и слегка дрожащим от злости голосом. 

Шестнадцатый посмотрел на него, и Дезмонда насторожило, что обычно тёмные глаза Малика сейчас внезапно стали чисто-голубыми, ближе к радужке окаймлённые серым. Упрямые, полные страха, решительности, и горящие какой-то одержимостью.

— Теперь я уверен, — твёрдо ответил он, и исчез.

***

Той ночью Дезмонду снился странный сон. Он стоял на стреле крана, который возвышался над красивой, но опасной расселиной, продуваемый со всех сторон колючим холодным ветром — таким сильным, что едва не сбивал с ног. На нём было снаряжение и канат для банджи-джампинга; его руки были широко раскинуты.

Вдруг он почувствовал, что позади него кто-то есть: он знал, что это Объект Шестнадцать. Дезмонд не оборачивался, потому что знал, что всё равно не увидит лица, но он почувствовал, как Шестнадцатый кончиками пальцев касается его талии; пальцы были такими холодными, что по спине пробежала дрожь.

Чужие губы слегка коснулись его уха, и Шестнадцатый прошептал: «Спаси меня». 

Кончики пальцев сменились ладонями, которые скользнули вверх по бокам Дезмонда и снова к спине, устраиваясь на его лопатках.

И Шестнадцатый толкнул его — не сильно, но достаточно ощутимо для того, чтобы сместить равновесие в пользу ветра, и Дезмонд полетел вниз с крана, в безжалостно расступающуюся для него пустоту; канат змеёй развевался сзади.

Внезапно его ударило осознанием: «Я не забыл привязать канат с другого конца?»

Его раскинутые руки безжалостно стегал ветер, усиленный скоростью падения, и Дезмонд видел, как острые пики скал внизу становятся всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе….

Он проснулся, всё ещё надеясь, что канат вот-вот натянется.


	7. Chapter 7

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Дезмонд прислонился лбом к холодным плиткам душевой, прижался почти до боли. Немного болела голова, но он списал всё на психосоматику: если бы Шестнадцатый не сказал ему про возможные побочные эффекты Анимуса, сам Дезмонд ни за что бы про это не подумал. Дезмонд настороженно ждал появления признаков безумия и нервного срыва и полагал, что, возможно, один из них проявился только что.

Тёплая вода смыла следы с его живота и руки, но воспоминание о его постыдном поступке осталось. Ещё буквально вчера он злился на Шестнадцатого за то, что того возбуждали мысли о насилии и смерти, а сегодня дрочил перед камерами видеонаблюдения Абстерго, закрыв глаза и представляя свободное падение и острые скалы, в момент оргазма заново переживая воспоминание о том, как его столкнули в пропасть. 

Когда Дезмонд проснулся в таком состоянии, он знал, что лучше всего ему сейчас поможет холодный душ, но оказалось, что вода в душе была только одной, не слишком подходящей для снятия возбуждения температуры. Он почувствовал прилив злости и возмущения (теперь он понимал, что это, скорее всего, было своего рода разочарованием) и решил, что если в Абстерго так хотят шоу — они его получат. Так что теперь у Видика была видеозапись того, как он мастурбирует. Чудесно. 

Дезмонд, поморщившись, подумал, увидит ли это Люси. Учитывая его удачу — вполне возможно.

Он чувствовал слабость и отвращение к себе. Повернулся, всё ещё прижимаясь головой к плиткам, пока не опёрся о стену спиной и плечами. Прислушался к ритмичному бульканью труб.

Ритмичному.

Насторожившись, Дезмонд резко открыл глаза и вскинул голову. Посмотрел на открытый участок трубы вверху. Она шумела, и в этом шуме было что-то странное, почти музыкальное…

_БАМ. Звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк… БАМ. БАМ. БАМ._

Дезмонд уставился на трубу и подумал: да вы, блядь, издеваетесь.

_БАМ. Звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк… БАМ. БАМ. БАМ._

Снова. Сколько же это уже продолжалось, пока до Дезмонда наконец не дошло. Ритм пробуждал нечто давно позабытое. Воспоминания _Дезмонда_ , а не его предков. Знание, которое он получил ещё на Ферме, листок бумаги, содержание которого он должен был выучить наизусть. Часы стучания по древесным стволам, пока костяшки пальцев не собьются и не покраснеют, попытки вбить себе в голову эту информацию, чтобы у отца не было повода выбранить его за лень.

_БАМ. Звяк… звяк… звяк… звяк…_

Один.

_Звяк… звяк… БАМ. БАМ. БАМ._

Семь.

— Семнадцать, — пробормотал Дезмонд себе под нос, а потом неверяще рассмеялся. — Азбука мать-его-Морзе!

С внезапно бьющимся куда быстрее положенного сердцем Дезмонд потянулся к трубе, готовый подтвердить получение сообщения и ответить на него. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он обхватил её и почувствовал, что что-то не так, ещё до того, как ощутил боль. 

— А-ай блядь! — взвыл он, отдёргивая руку от раскалённой как лава поверхности. Кожа пальцев и ладони уже покраснела и вздулась пузырями. Дезмонд знал, что надо поднести ожог под холодную воду, чтобы он не распространился ещё глубже, но этот ёбаный душ был запрограммирован только на одну температуру.

Пошатываясь, Дезмонд прошёл через ванную, разбрызгивая воду по полу, и здоровой рукой повернул смеситель над раковиной. Он сунул обожжённую руку под поток воды и совершенно не по-мужски заскулил от облегчения, когда холодная струя, словно обезболивающее, потекла по ожогу. Как только он вынет руку из-под воды, его снова будет ждать боль, но это не значило, что он не мог насладиться временным облегчением.

Вода в трубах булькала и подозрительно напоминала смех.

***

Дезмонд вышел из комнаты, сжимая повреждённую руку в кулак, хотя это было чертовски больно. Стоявший у стола и поднявший глаза на открывающуюся дверь Видик либо не обратил на это внимания, либо просто не подал виду — возможно, он не видел это двойное унижение в ванной. Пока что. 

Беспокойно хмурившаяся Люси стояла около Анимуса, но когда Дезмонд подошёл ближе, неуверенно ему улыбнулась. Тот был слишком потрясён, чтобы помнить, что он вроде как должен быть зол на неё, и улыбнулся в ответ. Она улыбнулась шире и с явным облегчением, и это немного скрасило утро Дезмонда, так что он почти по доброй воле уселся на Анимус.

— Не так скоро, мистер Майлс, — окликнул его от окна Видик. — Думаю, сперва нам следует немного побеседовать.

Он поманил Дезмонда пальцем, как будто тот был собакой. 

Пытаясь скрыть тревогу за столь же сильным негодованием, Дезмонд нарочито медленно подошёл к столу. Видик сел сам и указал ему на стул напротив. Дезмонд остался на ногах, многозначительно скрестив на груди руки, и наслаждался тем, что мог смотреть на Видика сверху вниз.

Профессор нехорошо рассмеялся:

— Поверьте, мистер Майлс, наше сотрудничество — в ваших же интересах. Садитесь.

Дезмонд ещё несколько секунд просто стоял и с вызовом смотрел на Видика, прежде чем пинком пододвинуть стул и бесцеремонно плюхнуться на него.

— О чём вы хотите поговорить со мной, Уоррен?

— Я хочу спросить у вас об Объекте Шестнадцать.

— Ну надо же, какое совпадение.

Видик приподнял бровь:

— Мне кажется, вам вряд ли нужно о чём-то спрашивать меня. Вы двое и без того неплохо беседуете между собой. 

Дезмонд безуспешно попытался сдержать торжествующую ухмылку, услышав, что Видик открыто признается в своей неспособности их подслушать.

— Он отличный собеседник.

— Да ну? И о чём же вы с ним… говорите?

— Я думаю, это абсолютно не ваше дело.

Лежавшая на столе ручка подпрыгнула на несколько дюймов, прежде чем скатиться с него и упасть на пол. Дезмонд безразлично уставился на сжатую в кулак руку Видика, всё ещё лежавшую на гладкой пластиковой поверхности — там, где он ударил по столу секунду назад.

— Мистер Майлс, выслушайте меня крайне внимательно, — прошипел он. — Всё, что происходит в Анимусе — это моё дело.

— Дезмонд, мы беспокоимся о тебе, — успокаивающе сказала Люси, приближаясь к ним сзади.

Видик неприятно хмыкнул.

— _Я_ беспокоюсь о тебе, — поправилась она, обходя стол и бросая многозначительный взгляд на Видика. — Дезмонд, Объект Шестнадцать уже несколько месяцев находится в Анимусе…

— Как насчёт двух лет, — перебил её Дезмонд, и тут же проклял себя за болтливость, когда увидел, что Видик и Люси обменялись торжествующими взглядами. Это была ловушка — ну конечно же! — чтобы понять, как много успел ему рассказать Шестнадцатый.

— Да, он длительное время использовал Анимус, — продолжила Люси. — Мы думаем, это стало для него слишком сильным стрессом. Дезмонд, он нестабилен; он - параноик, страдающий галлюцинациями и демонстрирующий агрессивное поведение. 

Всё начинается с малого.

— Ну, это не так уж и необычно для участвующих в проекте подопытных, не так ли? — прощупывал почву Дезмонд, внимательно смотря на Люси.

Она казалась слегка озадаченной.

— Некоторые Объекты страдали от бессонницы, но помимо этого не было замечено никаких серьезных побочных эффектов. По крайней мере, никаких долгосрочных.

— О да, наверное, непросто было выявить долговременные побочные эффекты на мёртвых людях. Ну, помимо разложения. 

Видик снисходительно рассмеялся:

— Так вот что Шестнадцатый сказал вам? Да, ему действительно везде мерещатся теории заговора. Он думает, что мы используем людей, как батарейки, и затем просто выбрасываем их после смерти. Мне кажется, ему определённо нравится эта идея. 

Дезмонд подскочил и услышал, как стукнулся об пол упавший стул.

— Вы лжёте! — заорал он. — Вы оба, — добавил он, поворачиваясь и впиваясь взглядом в сочувствующее лицо Люси.

— Он болен, — тихо ответила она. — Дезмонд, он больной человек.

При этих словах Дезмонд осознал то, что должен был почерпнуть из разговора ещё раньше: Шестнадцатый был мужчиной. Он так и предполагал изначально, потому что всегда разговаривал с Шестнадцатым в облике Малика, но получить этому подтверждение было… странно. Дезмонд понял, что он не знал об этом человеке ничего, даже…

— Как его зовут? — спросил Дезмонд менее угрожающим, как он надеялся, тоном. 

Люси поджала губы:

— Дезмонд, мы неслучайно используем числа вместо имён. 

Дезмонд почувствовал иронию в её ответе, но решил не заострять на этом внимание.

— Вы разделите нас? — прямо спросил он.

— Мы ещё не решили. Судя по тому, что мы знаем о жизни Альтаира, прошло немало времени, прежде чем он снова встретился с Маликом. Так что у нас ещё есть возможность выбрать наилучшее решение.

— Значит, я на испытании? Если буду хорошо себя вести, то смогу снова поговорить с Шестнадцатым? 

— Можете думать и так, если это сделает вас более разговорчивым, — вклинился Видик.

Дезмонд посмотрел на него, пытаясь прикинуть, вправе ли он торговаться. 

— Я хочу встретиться с ним. В смысле, в реальной жизни.

— Ни за что.

— Но почему нет?

Видик зло сверкнул глазами:

— Вы не вправе ничего требовать от меня, мистер Майлс! Стоит ли мне напомнить вам, что вы тут находитесь в качестве пленника?

— Стоит ли мне напомнить _вам_ , что без меня вы никогда не разблокируете воспоминания Альтаира? Я нужен вам, Видик. Так что, может, мы все постараемся вести себя хорошо?

На секунду Дезмонду показалось, что Видик вот-вот его ударит. По его лицу промелькнула вспышка неконтролируемой ярости, а затем быстро сменилась злорадным предвкушением.

— Мисс Стиллман, подключите его к Анимусу. Пусть этот сеанс будет долгим.

***

Видик отыгрался за всё. Дезмонд пробыл в Анимусе так долго, что машина вышла из строя ещё раньше, чем он сам, несмотря на новую систему охлаждения, которая должна была предохранять её от перегревания. Дезмонд проехал верхом сотни миль по горам, долинам и лесам Ближнего Востока, солдаты преследовали его не один десяток миль. Он забирался на головокружительную высоту, чтобы рассмотреть лежащую перед ним местность. Он бил людей, чтобы выведать информацию, и чувствовал, как под костяшками пальцев лопается, словно перезрелый фрукт, их кожа. Он убил несметное количество стражников: скрытым клинком, мечом, метательными ножами, погребая их под лесами и сбрасывая с крыш, и иногда даже используя против них их собственное оружие.

За часы, что Дезмонд провёл в Анимусе, его предок прожил несколько месяцев, полных кровопролития, измождения и омерзения, и он неоднократно удивлялся, как Альтаир выдержал всё это и не сломался.

Он перемещался исключительно между Масиафом, Дамаском и Акрой, и ни разу не видел ни Малика, ни Объекта Шестнадцать. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что в свою очередь переживал Шестнадцатый, но надеялся, что, по крайней мере, это было не столь мучительно.

«Наверное, уже ночь», — мимоходом подумал Дезмонд, пока незаметный даже под палящим сирийским солнцем Альтаир бесшумно прыгал по крышам богатого района Дамаска. Он ждал, когда Люси отсоединит его от Анимуса, но Видик, похоже, захотел, чтобы в наказание Дезмонд делал как можно больше. Может, ему позволят отдохнуть хотя бы после этого последнего убийства?

Целью был Абу-аль-Нуквод, богатый меценат, обвиняемый в хищении денег из городской казны и растрате их на роскошь и пиры. Дезмонд перемахнул через стену в дворец аль-Нуквода, где как раз шёл традиционно пышный пир. Сам Абу-аль-Нуквод стоял на балконе и смотрел на двор внизу; он был дороден и уродлив, одет кричаще ярко, а говорил он низким и надменным голосом. Дезмонд почувствовал, как всё внутри переворачивается от отвращения, и с удивлением понял, что сам желает ему смерти.

В центре двора бил фонтан с вином вместо воды, и Дезмонд не мог устоять перед искушением испить его, готовясь к тому, что он должен был сделать. Он потянулся за кубком, но сразу же почувствовал, как протестует генетическая память предка; в наказание синхронизация сразу же упала на одно деление.

_Нет._

Дезмонд понял, что сглупил, и вздохнул про себя. Альтаир не выпил вино, потому что, видимо, знал, что что-то с ним было не так. Его подозрения подтвердились моментом спустя, когда аль-Нуквод предложил гостям тост, зловеще пожелав им получить «всё, что заслужили».

— Вы держите меня за идиота? — зло пробормотал купец. — Думаете, я не слышу, о чём шепчутся у меня за спиной? А я слышу, и я никогда этого не забуду.

По одежде, манерам и тому, как он потрепал по щеке одного из телохранителей, Дезмонд догадывался, какие именно слухи ходили про Абу аль-Нуквода. Он рискнул предположить, что они были правдивы, и этим ещё более жестоки, так как наказание за определённый стиль жизни в том обществе должны были быть жестокими. Второй раз за день его подозрения подтвердил сам Абуль:

— Все наши страдания рождаются от страха и ненависти. Вас тревожит то, что на вас не похоже — точно так же, как вас тревожит то, что _я_ тоже не похож, — провозгласил он, прежде чем сделать заявление, указывавшее, как решил Дезмонд, на его принадлежность к Тамплиерам.

Толпа вокруг ахнула, и Дезмонд обернулся, увидев рядом девушку-служанку с юным веснушчатым милым лицом и покрасневшими от тайком выпитого вина губами; она поднесла руку ко рту. Её глаза расширились от изумления, а затем от боли. Она опустила руку на живот и закричала, потом протянула другую руку и схватила Альтаира за рукав, безмолвно умоляя о помощи.

 _«Она мертва уже восемьсот лет»_ , — напомнил себе Дезмонд. _«Это всего лишь воспоминание.»_

Но ему всё равно было больно стряхивать её с себя, как досадную помеху, пока Альтаир пытался выбраться из толпы и подобраться ближе к Абу. Дезмонд без колебаний поднялся по фонтану (осквернённое вино обрызгало его сапоги) и перепрыгнул на ближайший балкон. Прячась от стражников, он застал Абу аль-Нуквода врасплох и вогнал скрытый клинок глубоко ему под рёбра.

В какой-то странный момент время между ними как будто замедлилось, и слова Альтаира ошеломили Дезмонда своей мягкостью: 

— Покойся с миром. Их слова больше не причинят вреда. 

Абу аль-Нуквод умирал, переполненный злобой, выкрикивая оскорбления своему убийце и оправдывая свои незаконные поступки с пренебрежительным булькающим смехом. Он пристально смотрел на Альтаира, его жабье лицо находилось так близко, что Дезмонд видел залёгшие вокруг рта складки от боли.

— Ты забираешь у людей жизни, уверенный в том, что это будет на благо остального мира. Малое зло во имя большого добра… — он захлебнулся обвинениями. Протянул руку и мягко коснулся локтя Альтаира: — Мы с тобой одинаковы!

Впервые Дезмонд чётко ощутил, как был обескуражен и удивлён Альтаир словами этого человека. Он смотрел, как пальцы предка крепче вцепились в слои пышных одежд, окутывающих грузное тело. 

— Нет! — выкрикнул он исказившимся голосом. — У нас нет ничего общего!

— О, но я вижу это по твоим глазам. Ты сомневаешься… —сердце Абу аль-Нуквода билось всё медленнее и наконец остановилось, он замер с выражением глубочайшего удовлетворения на лице. Альтаир в отвращении отбросил его от себя, и Дезмонду пришлось пробиваться сквозь целую армию стражников. 

Он поспешил в бюро и отчитался, смутно замечая, как отъехал дисплей Анимуса и над ним появилась обеспокоенная Люси: она коснулась его руки, попросила успокоиться, сказала, что сейчас он сможет отдохнуть. В голове пульсировала ужасная боль.

Дезмонд потерял сознание ещё до того, как дошёл до своей комнаты.


	8. Chapter 8

_Пахнет дымом. С тренировочной площадки доносятся гортанные выкрики. Отец стоит позади, в командном голосе, как и всегда, слышится упрёк._

_«В чём заключатся наше Кредо?»_

_Дезмонд закатывает глаза. Ему уже целых пятнадцать лет. Руки и ноги кажутся слишком длинными, на тренировках он слишком неуклюж._

_«Никогда не подставляй под угрозу Братство», — отвечает он нараспев._

_Недовольство отца Дезмонд чувствует даже спиной, словно волну жара. Но ему наплевать. Это просто идиотизм. Он уже продумывает план побега…_

_…Но дело в том, что ему всего одиннадцать. Дезмонд впервые начинает сомневаться, но его всё ещё держат в плену на Ферме, он чувствует себя невольником своей семьи и её учений. Его бьют по щеке, он кричит от злости и обиды, отшатывается назад. Он пользуется расстоянием до другого мальчика, чтобы набрать скорость, и, наклонив голову, бросается вперёд; ему удаётся повалить того на землю._

_Если бы он был любым другим американским ребёнком, его родители наверняка бы попытались остановить драку, разнять их. Но вместо этого отец стоит сзади, скрестив руки на груди, и когда Дезмонд пытается улизнуть, то он уверенно толкает его назад, в пыльный круг, шипит на ухо:_

_«Скрывайся на виду у всех»._

_Дезмонд побеждает в схватке, ударив мальчика локтем. Игнорируя боль в разбитой скуле, он смотрит отцу в глаза и ухмыляется, когда видит в них проблеск гордости._

_Нет, Дезмонду совсем не больно. Ему только шесть лет, он лежит на кровати, которую своими руками смастерила его мать; деревянный каркас до сих пор в занозах. Кровать слишком велика для Дезмонда: в нём всего три фута росту, он слишком маленький для своего возраста и он боится, что никогда не вырастет. Он пытается уснуть, но не может вспомнить слова, впервые сказанные ему ранее тем днём._

_«Не позволяй клинку поразить невиновного»._

_На самом деле, Дезмонд не совсем знает, что такое смерть. Он не может понять, что такое Кредо, поэтому просто верит в него — слепо, как и все дети; раз за разом повторяет бессмысленные, но красивые слова._

_«Ничто не истинно. Всё дозволено»._

_Он засыпает, и в следующий момент слышит звон колокола, гулко раздающегося поутру в чистом лесном воздухе, проклиная его._

_— Дезмонд… просыпайся, Дезмонд. Дезмонд… Ты уже проснулся?_

— Дезмонд? 

Дезмонд застонал и открыл глаза. Сделать это оказалось неожиданно тяжело, и даже не потому, что они слиплись после сна. Болела голова, пусть и не так сильно, как раньше, и он так долго пролежал без сознания, что состояние после пробуждения казалось чем-то противоестественным. 

— Не торопись. Тебе пока лучше не вставать.

Из чистого упрямства Дезмонд попробовал приподняться, но понял, что слишком слаб для этого. Он беспомощно посмотрел на сидевшую рядом с кроватью Люси; её лицо и волосы всё ещё слегка расплывались у него перед глазами. 

— Что… — во рту у Дезмонда невозможно пересохло, и он без особого результата облизнул потрескавшиеся губы шершавым языком. — Что случилось? — хрипло спросил он.

Люси подала стакан с водой, который он с жадностью выпил. Она покачала головой, так что светлые прядки упали на лицо:

— Мы продержали тебя в Анимусе больше восемнадцати часов. Я пыталась вытащить тебя, я говорила Видику, что это слишком долго, но он попросту не слушал. В конце концов, Анимус перегрелся, и я прервала сеанс вручную. Ты… потерял сознание. Какое-то время мы даже думали, что, возможно, пострадал мозг…

— Какое-то время? — медленно повторил Дезмонд. — Сколько же я провалялся в отключке?

— Почти четыре дня. Сегодня мы перевезли тебя из больничного крыла…

— И что?

— Что?..

— Пострадал ли мозг?

— Ох. Нет, ничего такого, что выявилось бы при сканировании, но, конечно же, позже мы проведём ещё несколько анализов. 

— О, это очень обнадёживает.

— Дезмонд…

— И сколько у меня времени до того, как вы вернёте меня в Анимус? – резко спросил он.

— Я поговорю с Уорреном, постараюсь попросить ещё пару дней отсрочки. Он нетерпелив, но потерять тебя не хочет.

— Уоррену наплевать на меня, всё, что ему нужно — это моя ДНК. Как ни странно, это разные вещи.

— _Я_ забочусь о тебе, Дезмонд.

— Люси, отъебись. 

Лицо Люси сначала отразило изумление, затем злость. Она поджала губы и вышла из комнаты, и Дезмонд с неожиданной уверенностью подумал, что если бы можно было хлопнуть при этом дверью, Люси бы и это сделала. Он вздохнул и с усилием сел, поморщившись, когда от перемещений загудела голова. Дезмонд не мог понять, жарко ему было или холодно. 

— Отличная попытка, Майлс, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — У тебя был единственный друг, да и с тем ты не мог ещё быстрее испортить отношения. Просто замечательно.

Потом до него дошло, что у него был ещё один союзник. К несчастью, он был таким же пленником; возможно, психически нестабильным. А, может, и вовсе не союзником. Дезмонд снова подумал про трубы, и понял, что если Шестнадцатый гремел ими так громко, что Дезмонд мог его слышать, то он должен быть действительно неподалёку…

С этой мыслью он окончательно выпрямился и спустил ноги с кровати; сделал глубокий вдох, подготавливаясь. И встал.

— _Ох!_ Чёрт подери…

Дезмонду показалось, что на высоте пяти фунтов над землёй плавало облако концентрированной боли, и он только что целиком сунул туда голову. Он доковылял до ванной, прижав основание ладони к левому виску; холодные плитки под ногами оказались как нельзя кстати. Дезмонд посмотрел на себя в зеркало и понял, что сильно похудел за последние несколько дней; цвет лица стал землистым, под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень грязным и быстро разделся, а затем, пошатываясь, зашёл в душ.

Сердце Дезмонда тяжело стучало в груди, и, несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя крайне дерьмово, он был взволнован сильнее, чем полагалось в такой ситуации. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся к открытому участку трубы и осторожно обхватил его пальцами; тот оказался божественно холодным. Дезмонд попытался вспомнить азбуку Морзе, но от этого только сильнее заболела голова, так что в конце концов он просто как можно громче застучал трубой в неуклюжем, но, как он надеялся, ясном послании. 

Спустя полминуты усилившаяся головная боль напомнила Дезмонду, что он затаил дыхание. Он ждал ответа так долго, что даже подпрыгнул, когда труба наконец-то загрохотала в ответ. В шуме слышался ритм, но Дезмонд был слишком возбуждён, чтобы расшифровать его, так что он просто подождал, пока шум утихнет, и постучал в ответ. 

Наступила непродолжительная тишина. Дезмонд прижался лбом к прохладным плиткам и понял, что Шестнадцатый, должно быть, находился по другую сторону. Если бы между ними не было стены, они бы стояли так близко, что могли бы дотронуться друг до друга. 

Дезмонду стало интересно, был ли Шестнадцатый также обнажён.

_Кап._

Что за хрень? Душ ведь не был включён.

_Кап._

Дезмонд посмотрел вниз. Плитки и пальцы ступней были испачканы красным: по ним расплывались два больших пятна. Вокруг — брызги поменьше.

_Кап._

Дезмонд посмотрел на потолок, но кровь явно капала не оттуда. Но, когда он откинул голову назад, то почувствовал, как что-то тёплое течёт по носоглотке, подавился, снова резко опустил голову вперёд и выдохнул через нос. 

Кровь брызнула на плитки, заструилась по губам Дезмонда и вниз по подбородку.

О боже…

У него и раньше шла кровь из носа, но никогда ещё — настолько сильно. Дезмонд потянулся за полотенцем, и внезапно всё вокруг перевернулось набок, раздался глухой стук, как будто кто-то уронил рядом мяч для боулинга. Он прижимался щекой к чему-то твёрдому и холодному, и белизна стен заполоняла всё вокруг: она просачивалась в другие цвета и формы, пока не вытеснила собой всё.

***

Люси убрала манжету тонометра с его руки с тихим шорохом липучки, и коснулась маленькой ладонью его лба. Дезмонд улыбнулся, признавая, что её забота невольно располагала к себе. С его обморока в ванной минуло ещё три дня, и теперь он снова лежал в Анимусе, готовый вернуться к Альтаиру и Масиафу, удивлённый тем, как сильно он этого ждал.

— Люси, честное слово, я в порядке. Давай уже приступим к делу?

Она тяжело вздохнула и бросила взгляд на сидевшего за своим столом Уоррена Видика.

— Всего лишь на несколько часов, чтобы проверить, пришёл ли ты в норму, — сказала она тихо. — Если почувствуешь себя плохо…

— Я понял, сразу выхожу из Анимуса, — нараспев ответил он.

— Дезмонд, это не шутка. Мне потребуется немало времени, чтобы забыть, как ты лежал на полу, весь в крови…

— И с голой задницей, ага. Думаю, было то ещё зрелище.

Люси изогнула губы в улыбке.

— Ничего такого, что я не видела бы ещё раньше.

Ой. Значит, она всё-таки видела _другую_ запись камеры, то видео, где Дезмонд…

— Хватит бездельничать, — грубо окрикнул их Видик, направляясь к ним неуклюжей походкой хищной птицы, пытающейся шагать по земле. 

Перед тем, как выехал дисплей Анимуса, Дезмонд закрыл глаза, и…

***

— Каждый из тех, кого я убил, говорил мне странные вещи… Они все уходили без сожалений. Даже находясь при смерти, они казались уверенными в победе. Они не признавали это открыто, но между ними точно есть какая-то связь…

— Ты ассасин, твой долг — оставить эти мысли и довериться своему Учителю.

При этих словах Дезмонд понял, что он не доверяет Аль-Муалиму. Может, всё дело было в подростковом бунтарстве, но даже когда он непосредственно на себе испытывал все предостережения, которым в детстве учили его родители, он так и не был готов поверить всему, что они ему говорили. Аль-Муалим отвлекал инстинкты Альтаира и уводил разговор от правды; Дезмонду казалось подозрительным и то, как старик зыркал по сторонам своими глубоко посаженными глазами. То, что он был более чем похож на Уоррена Видика, тоже не особо помогало.

По мере того, как росла неприязнь к Аль-Муалиму, Дезмонда всё меньше стал раздражать сам Альтаир. В этом, без сомнения, была доля нарциссизма, ибо чем больше Альтаир задавал вопросов и бунтовал, тем сильнее напоминал Дезмонду его самого. 

— Учитель, вы уходите от ответа! Вы одобряете мою бдительность, а потом говорите, чтобы я ни на что не обращал внимания! Так что же мне делать?

Дезмонд почувствовал, что Альтаир начинает ему даже нравиться, несмотря на то, что их разделяли тысячи миль и восемьсот лет. Он помнил, как сказал отцу то же самое — разве что в менее цветистых выражениях. Вскоре после этого он убегал через лес, вниз по реке, вдоль по шоссе. Он бежал в изорванной одежде, впервые на его памяти ехал в машине, лишился девственности в кузове грузовика с девчонкой из Иллинойса — теперь он не мог даже вспомнить её имя. 

Уступив в разговоре с Аль-Муалимом, Альтаир наконец-то отправился обратно в Иерусалим. Дезмонд как мог быстро бежал по локациям, не останавливаясь ни для того, чтобы сорвать флаги короля Ричарда, ни чтобы дать отпор преследовавшим его стражникам. У него было всего лишь несколько часов сеанса, чтобы добраться до Объекта Шестнадцать и убедиться, что тот был всё ещё жив, адекватен и по-прежнему находился в Анимусе.

Он продвигался по городу невыносимо медленно. Похоже, что стража уже была на взводе, и Дезмонд мог добраться до Бюро, только сливаясь с толпами бродящих по городу учёных. Они ползли, как улитки, и от этого Дезмонд скрежетал зубами от злости; наконец он сдался и сломя голову помчался по крышам, молясь, чтобы у лучников был выходной. 

Он спустился по решётке в прохладу Бюро. Малик сидел на подушках, скрестив ноги, и поднял сдержанный взгляд на тяжело дышащего взмыленного Альтаира. 

— Альтаир… — начал было он, но Дезмонд тут же перебил его:

— Тук-тук.

— Семнадцатый?

— Ну а кто ж ещё. 

Малик встал и вогнал зазубренный нож Альтаиру в живот. Это казалось уже привычным приветствием.


	9. Chapter 9

Объект Шестнадцать расхаживал взад-вперёд, то и дело потирая ладонью обрубок руки Малика, и осуждающе смотрел на Дезмонда. Пальцы теребили ткань, скрывавшую искалеченную плоть, будто стараясь унять зуд где-то глубоко под кожей. Глаза, снова ставшие того странного ярко-голубого цвета, резко выделялись на смуглом маликовом лице. В свою очередь, пыльные одежды Малика также выглядели чуждо на кажущемся нереальным фоне загрузочного экрана Анимуса. Они стояли на расстоянии десяти футов друг от друга, и Дезмонд до сих пор чувствовал отголоски боли от раны в животе. 

— Тебя не было, — вдруг резко сказал Шестнадцатый.

— Я…

— Неделю. Я… я считал, — он хихикнул над понятной только ему самому шуткой.

— Я был болен.

— Я думал, что ты выбрался из «Абстерго» без меня. Сбежал и оставил меня тут. Оставил _гнить_ , — он буквально прорычал последнее слово.

Дезмонд знал, что Шестнадцатый не может причинить ему в Анимусе вред по-настоящему, но несмотря на это, в груди у него засела тревога. 

— Я не сбежал! — выкрикнул он, оправдываясь.

Шестнадцатый резко вскинул голову и остановился:

— Головные боли?

— Да, — признался Дезмонд.

— Вот дерьмо. Блядь. Ладно… — Шестнадцатый потряс головой, будто отгоняя летающую вокруг мошкару. — Нам надо сваливать отсюда, и поскорее. В идеале — до того, как ты умрёшь. 

Дезмонд помедлил, вспоминая, что говорили ему Люси и Видик.

— Слушай, ты уверен насчёт… насчёт того, что говорил про других подопытных?

Он постарался задать вопрос как бы между прочим, но Шестнадцатого этим провести не удалось. Он испытующе посмотрел на Дезмонда и рыкнул:

— Видик, — пробормотал он. — Видик добрался до тебя.

— Я…

— Что же он сказал? Назвал меня лжецом? Или просто психом? Готов поспорить, что психом. Ты бы этому поверил. Ты ведь на самом деле ему веришь. 

Дезмонд почувствовал, что ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля, и постарался всё исправить, пока не стало поздно. 

— Я уже говорил: ты не кажешься мне психом.

— Значит, думаешь, я лжец?

— _Что?!_

Шестнадцатый отнял ладонь от обрубка другой руки и запустил пальцы в чёрные волосы Малика.

— Я не виню тебя, — наконец пробормотал он. — Ты даже не знаешь меня, ты не…

Он перестал лохматить волосы.

— Ну конечно. 

Шестнадцатый неожиданно исчез и снова появился уже рядом с Дезмондом, и тот невольно попятился. Мужчина обхватил его единственной рукой и притянул ближе к себе, так что теперь они были тесно прижаты друг к другу. Дезмонд чувствовал, как в груди поднимается волна паники, смешанная с чем-то ещё, о чём он не хотел даже думать; а затем Шестнадцатый прижался щекой к его щеке, борода царапала гладко выбритую щёку Альтаира. 

— Закрой глаза, — пробормотал Шестнадцатый.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Ничего, пока ты не закроешь глаза.

Дезмонд неохотно подчинился, сомкнув веки, так что голубоватое мерцание и дрожащие контуры Анимуса сменила темнота.

— Не подглядывать.

Ладонь Шестнадцатого всё ещё была прижата к спине Дезмонда, и он почувствовал, как второй он накрыл ему глаза.

Так, подождите. У него _две_ руки?

— Ш-ш-ш, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Постарайся ни о чём не думать.

Дезмонд честно попытался, но кожей щеки чувствовал — абсолютно сюрреалистично — как борода Малика втянулась, так что осталась лишь лёгкая щетина; даже кости черепа менялись. Все изменения сопровождались странным потрескивающим звуком, похожим на тот, который издавал Анимус, когда начинал с помощью генетической памяти Дезмонда воссоздавать места и людей.

— Почти закончил, — выдохнул Шестнадцатый на ухо Дезмонду. Его голос также изменился: если раньше он говорил, как Малик, только с американским акцентом, то теперь изменился тембр, он выговаривал слоги протяжнее, словно цепляя струны скрипки.

— Что происходит? — наконец выдавил из себя Дезмонд, когда открыл глаза и понял, что с его лица исчезла чужая ладонь. Он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Шестнадцатого, и обнаружил, что теперь вместо робы ассасина у него под пальцами тёмно-зелёный материал футболки с видневшимся из-под воротника ярлыком современной фирмы. Кожа под футболкой была гораздо светлее, чем у Малика. 

— Шестнадцатый, что ты… 

Потрескивание прекратилось так же внезапно, как и началось, и Шестнадцатый медленно отдалился от Дезмонда, сначала по-прежнему прижимая ладонь к его спине, а потом скользнул ей вокруг его туловища и коснулся груди. Теперь они были на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, пальцы Шестнадцатого прижимались там, где билось сердце Дезмонда. Голубые глаза неотрывно и пристально смотрели на лицо Альтаира.

Дезмонд уставился на него в ответ. 

— Вот так я выгляжу на самом деле. 

— Ты выглядишь… — в голове крутилось множество вариантов, — выше. 

Шестнадцатый в ответ на это от души рассмеялся. Он, наконец, отнял правую руку от груди Дезмонда и вытянул перед собой вместе с левой, восторженно смотря на них:

— Господи, как же прекрасно снова иметь все четыре конечности. Повезло же с предком-калекой… 

Дезмонд посмотрел на руки Шестнадцатого и шумно сглотнул. Ладонь правой была покрыта блестящими красными пятнами, похожими на те, что были у Дезмонда неделей раньше, но их было куда больше. Его ногти были обломаны или обкусаны так, что от них почти ничего не осталось, кроме изодранных полумесяцев на воспаленной плоти. Предплечья были испещрены ранами, явно нанесёнными зубами, ногтями (пока они ещё у него были), острыми краями мебели. Кое-какие успели подзажить, но их снова разбередили. Зрелище было жутким. 

Шестнадцатый поднял голову, увидел, как пялится Дезмонд, и слабо ухмыльнулся: 

— Они бы всё равно не дали мне краски. 

— Ты весьма изобретателен, — сказал Дезмонд. Он не знал, сможет ли его легкомысленное замечание скрыть готовый охватить его ужас и жалость при виде этих ран. Они не были нанесены острым лезвием бритвы или скальпелем. Это были результаты повреждений о тупые края, раздирания кожи, и боль, должно быть, была мучительной, пока Шестнадцатый наносил их себе в состоянии помешательства, степень которого Дезмонд даже не мог себе представить. 

При их виде Дезмонду одновременно захотелось заплакать и обнять Шестнадцатого, и убить Уоррена Видика и всех тамплиеров, причастных к превращению человека во что-то подобное. 

— Они никогда не отчистят от этого стены, не полностью, — промурлыкал Шестнадцатый, задумчиво поглаживая след от укуса. — Кровь засыхает. 

— Я знаю. 

Шестнадцатый приподнял чуть более тёмную по сравнению со светлыми волосами бровь: 

— Я тоже ассасин, помнишь?

— Но ты ни разу никого не убил на самом деле.

Это было утверждение, а не вопрос, и это несколько застало Дезмонда врасплох.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Вижу, — напевно произнёс Шестнадцатый, изучая лицо Альтаира. — У тебя плохо получается носить личину предка. В Альтаире есть что-то, не подходящее тебе. Он был убийцей, ты — нет. 

Почему-то Дезмонда это обидело. 

— Ты не знаешь меня. 

— А _ты_ не знаешь _меня_ , и поэтому я показываю тебе всё это. Мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты поверил мне, Семнадцатый, — Объект Шестнадцать подошёл ближе, сквозь выражение весёлой снисходительности на его лице проскальзывало беспокойство.

— Я должен тебе поверить, потому что ты показал мне своё лицо? 

— А ты поверил, Объект Семнадцать? — теперь Шестнадцатый стоял так близко, что Дезмонд видел все крапинки серого на его радужках, чувствовал, как теплая аура распространяется от его тела, как тихо шуршат текущие под кожей пакеты данных, держащие воедино его образ.

— Нет, — сказал Дезмонд, стараясь совладать со своим голосом. — Я не верю тебе. 

Лицо Семнадцатого исказилось.

— Но кроме тебя у меня нет никого. 

Гримаса превратилась в улыбку Чеширского кота, и Шестнадцатый немного отступил назад, переводя взгляд на сапоги Альтаира, а затем снова поднимая глаза вверх. 

— Интересно, как _ты_ выглядишь на самом деле, — пробормотал он. 

— Я могу тебе описать, — начал Дезмонд, но Шестнадцатый пренебрежительно махнул рукой: 

— Не утруждай себя. 

— Но… — Дезмонд раздражённо тряхнул головой, — ты вообще ничего не знаешь. Ты не знаешь моего имени, как я выгляжу… Чёрт подери, ты даже не знаешь, мужчина я или женщина!

— Ты мужчина.

— Да ну? Уверен?

— Уверен. Хочешь знать, почему я так твёрдо настроен не знать, как тебя зовут, или как ты выглядишь, Семнадцатый? До встречи с тобой я утратил всякий интерес к побегу из «Абстерго». Я хотел узнать так много, и всё было сокрыто где-то в Анимусе. Я был готов к тому, что меня погрузят в кому, и я останусь тут навсегда. — Он замолчал на мгновение, пропуская между пальцами русые пряди волос, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Альтаира с каким-то фанатичным восхищением. — Но теперь у меня есть ещё одна неразгаданная загадка — ты. 

Дезмонд почувствовал, как что-то ёкнуло в груди. Было трудно представить, что для кого-то он будет настолько интересным, что смыслом жизни станет узнать о нём больше. Он открыл рот, но, когда встретился взглядом с Шестнадцатым, понял, что не знает, что сказать. 

А потом местное «небо» пошло трещинами. 

Ощущение было, как от землетрясения: они оба упали на поверхность Анимуса, которая вместо обычного синего цвета стала совсем чёрной, пронизанной красными разломами.

— …удалось обойти файерволл, который он установил…

Дезмонд услышал, как эхом отражается вокруг них голос Люси, и встретился взглядом с паникующим Шестнадцатым, пытающимся снова встать на ноги. 

— Великолепно, — а вот это уже торжествующий Видик. — Мистер Качмарек, ваша игра окончена. 

Губы Шестнадцатого сжались в тонкую линию. Уже поднявшийся на ноги Дезмонд протянул ему руку, помогая встать. 

— Качмарек? — повторил он, и Шестнадцатый беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, мистер Майлс, вы также потратили достаточно нашего времени, — добавил Видик.

Дезмонд услышал рядом резкий вздох и почувствовал, как пальцы Качмарека до боли сжали его руку, увидел, как распахнулись его глаза в недоумении, сменившемся злостью, когда он неверяще уставился на Дезмонда. 

— Майлс? — эхом откликнулся он, почти прошипев последний звук. 

— Да, это моя…

— Уильям Майлс?!

Дезмонд в изумлении открыл рот.

— Ах ты сукин сын!!!

Дезмонд хотел возразить, но не успел, потому что Качмарек вскинул руки, яростно вцепился Дезмонду в горло и ещё раз повалил их на землю. Дезмонд пинался и вырывался, но Качмарек был невероятно силён; последнее, что почувствовал Дезмонд перед тем, как Люси вытащила его из Анимуса, был омерзительный хруст своих шейных позвонков, ломающихся под этими пальцами.


	10. Chapter 10

Дезмонд открыл глаза, всё ещё прикрывая рукой горло в защитном жесте — там, где пальцы Качмарека в Анимусе были буквально несколько секунд назад. Люси невозмутимо склонилась над ним, проверяя пульс, но Дезмонд вырвался из её рук:

— Верните меня обратно! — потребовал он, резко садясь. 

— Это бессмысленно, — спокойно ответила она. — Чевко уже должен был вывести Объект Шестнадцать из Анимуса. 

— Тогда дайте поговорить с ним!

Стоявший в изножье Анимуса Видик негромко хмыкнул.

— Дезмонд, просто не волнуйся и дай нам самим разобраться с Шестнадцатым, — успокаивающе сказала ему Люси, коснувшись ладонью его груди, вынуждая снова лечь, пока она потянулась за манжетой тонометра. 

_…Я был готов к тому, что меня погрузят в кому, и я останусь тут навсегда. Но теперь у меня есть ещё одна неразгаданная загадка — ты._

Дезмонд глубоко вздохнул и решил попробовать договориться по-хорошему.

— Послушайте, — сказал он так спокойно, как только мог, — Объект Шестнадцать услышал, как вы назвали мою фамилию и психанул. Если бы только у меня получилось поговорить с ним, буквально несколько минут, чтобы он увидел моё лицо… 

— Дезмонд, ещё один отвлекающий фактор ¬— это последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно, — перебила его Люси тем же бесящим бесстрастным тоном. 

— Ты должен искать для нас ценные сведения! — рявкнул Видик. 

— Ну тогда вы хотя бы скажите ему! Скажите, кто я такой! Хотя бы то, что я — не мой отец!

Видик, державший в руках металлический планшет, вдруг ударил им о край Анимуса с таким резким звуком, что и Люси, и Дезмонд подпрыгнули. 

— Я предупреждал вас о том, что вы не вправе ничего требовать!— Видик злобно смотрел на него с противоположного конца Анимуса сощуренными злыми глазами, презрительно кривя уголки рта. — К тому же, Шестнадцатому ничем не поможет знание того, кто вы такой на самом деле.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Дезмонда похолодеть:

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

— Доктору Чевко надоели постоянные выходки Шестнадцатого. Честно говоря, его психический упадок достиг той стадии, когда он не слишком-то полезен вне Анимуса. — Видик замолчал, наслаждаясь ужасом, наверняка появившемся на лице Дезмонда. — Сегодняшнее неповиновение стало последней каплей. Я буду советовать принять крайние меры.

— Что? — Люси посмотрела на Видика, в ужасе приоткрыв рот и распахнув глаза. — Уоррен, о чём это вы? 

— Они введут его в кому, — вклинился Дезмонд прежде, чем Видик успел ответить. Теперь он понимал, как мало значил для них Шестнадцатый. — Его положат в Анимус и будут держать там, пока он не умрёт. 

Люси потрясённо посмотрела на них обоих:

— Уоррен, вы не можете так поступить!

— Видик, я тебя убью, — тихо сказал Дезмонд, не сводя глаз с ехидно скалившегося старика.

Тот высокомерно рассмеялся:

— О, это тот момент, когда тебе положено сбежать, поклявшись когда-нибудь при случае вернуться и отомстить?

— Не когда-нибудь, — Дезмонд напрягся, приготовившись к прыжку. — _Прямо сейчас._

Дезмонд ещё не закончил говорить, а уже преодолел половину расстояния до Видика. Тот распахнул глаза, когда Дезмонд со всей силы ударил его в грудь обеими ногами, с шумом опрокидывая на пол.

До того, как Дезмонд успел выработать какой-то конкретный план действий, он уже придавил мужчину всем своим весом, вцепился одной рукой в бледное горло, чтобы удержать его голову на месте, и наносил удары по всему лицу. Он смутно слышал, как Люси выкрикивала его имя, как открылись двери и в комнату вбежали охранники, но все эти звуки были глухими и смазанными, доносившимися как будто сквозь толщу воды. Дезмонд нечаянно рассёк кожу на костяшках пальцев о сломанный зуб во рту Видика, и мужчина под ним внезапно издал пугающий, тихий стон боли.

Кажется, этот звук прорвался к Дезмонду сквозь пелену ярости, которая окружила его, и он будто увидел себя со стороны глазами _своего_ потомка, с содроганием наблюдавшего за поступками предшественника. 

Почти десять лет назад он, отчаянно надеясь избежать насилия, которое пророчили как неотъемлемую часть его жизни, в компании хиппи сбежал с Фермы в большой город в фургоне грузовика. Теперь же он голыми руками избивал семидесятилетнего старика в твердыне тамплиеров. Неважно, кем был этот старик или что он сделал — Дезмонд _убивал_ его, а может, уже и убил, и до этого момента ничто в нём не шевельнулось, не приказало прекратить. 

Его мгновенно накрыло волной ужаса. Потом он подумал об Объекте Шестнадцать — о Качмареке. 

Дезмонд впечатал окровавленный кулак Видику в живот, и мужчина выгнулся на земле, едва ли не сложившись пополам от боли. 

Ударить ещё раз он не успел. Двое охранников схватили его за руки и оттащили прочь. Дезмонд брыкался, вырывался, и внезапно почувствовал, как болью прошибло каждую клеточку его тела, как оно внезапно перестало слушаться его; боль расходилась из центра груди, куда пришёлся удар. Он выгнулся и откинулся назад, прямо в ждущие его руки охранников; только тогда он связал странный тикающий звук, услышанный ранее, с выстрелом из электрошокового оружия. 

На какое-то время он смог воспринимать происходящее вокруг лишь отрывками: Люси, открывающая телефон-раскладушку, приказывающая кому-то срочно вызвать медпомощь для Видика; волочащиеся по полу пятки самого Дезмонда, когда охранники тащили его в комнату; удар, выбивший весь воздух их легких, когда его швырнули на кровать лицом вниз; паническое ожидание того, когда кончится действие паралича после выстрела из «тазера»; ощущение, как онемение во всём теле медленно сменялось зудом. 

Потом Дезмонда охватило чувство всепоглощающей усталости, и он заснул.

***

Последний удар был сделан с расчётом, а не просто выплёскивая накопившуюся злость. Несколькими днями ранее Видик и Люси вступили в достаточно ожесточённую дискуссию и удалились в конференц-зал, примыкающий к спальне Дезмонда, чтобы от обсуждения перейти к полноценной ссоре. Дезмонд ещё раньше пробовал попасть в это помещение, но дверь была заперта. А теперь, краем глаза наблюдая за этими двумя, он увидел, как Видик достал из кармана маленький предмет, похожий на ручку, и отпер дверь дистанционно.

Выудить её из халата Видика, пока тот лежал на полу, истекая кровью, и спрятать в своём кармане было проще простого. 

Дезмонд повертел ключ в руке, задумчиво смотря на единственный выход из комнаты. На выходе стояла охрана — по меньшей мере двое, если судить по приглушённо доносившемуся разговору, но Дезмонд был твёрдо уверен, что им запретили убивать его или наносить серьёзные повреждения. Дезмонд, в свою очередь, сделал бы это с ними без малейшего сожаления: он был готов убить Видика, если тот, конечно, уже не умер от побоев. Где-то, на мучительном расстоянии в несколько футов, Объект Шестнадцать мог наносить себе повреждения или даже хуже — и всё из-за недопонимания. И никакой страх стать убийцей не мог остановить Дезмонда сейчас.

Он встал, потянулся, разминаясь, и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Несколько раз прогнал в голове последовательность действий. Он был готов. 

Позже Дезмонд даже не мог бы вспомнить, как всё случилось. Но его гены помнили всё. 

Дверь открылась. 

Охранники одновременно повернулись к нему ¬— оба были на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тот, что был справа, упал, левый лишь покачнулся. 

В дополнение к удару Дезмонд пнул левого охранника между ног, впечатал кулак в горло и ткнул костяшками пальцев в глаза. Мужчина упал, не в силах издать ни звука.

Правый охранник начал было подниматься, когда Дезмонд пнул его в лицо, и ещё раз в голову, когда она отскочила от пола. Если бы у Дезмонда были тяжёлые ботинки, а не кроссовки, противник бы, наверное, был уже мёртв. Сейчас же он просто моментально отрубился. 

Другой был всё ещё в сознании, хотя и слаб, так что Дезмонд ударил его ещё раз и опустился на колено, обхватив его за горло рукой, и сжимал до тех пор, пока противник не начал задыхаться и его пальцы, цеплявшиеся за предплечье Дезмонда, не упали бессильно. На всякий случай он удержал захват ещё несколько секунд, затем отпустил и оттолкнул тело прочь. 

Дезмонд сравнил габариты охранников и выбрал того, чьё телосложение больше походило на его собственное, тихо порадовавшись, что в процессе стычки почти не было пролито крови. Он быстро разделся сам, потом раздел охранника — и уже через несколько минут стоял в чистой, разве что несколько помятой, форме Абстерго. 

Он забрал пистолет у второго охранника, свалил свои грязные вещи на почти полностью раздетое тело, оставленное после себя, и вышел из комнаты.

***

Было около пяти утра, и Дезмонд был безмерно рад тому, что в здании почти никого не было. Несмотря на маскировку и ключ, дистанционно открывающий двери, он не был уверен, что сможет долго выдавать себя за охранника перед любым из настоящих сотрудников корпорации. Во-первых, его могли узнать, как одного из подопытных; более того, если бы его _не_ узнали в этой форме, всё было бы ещё хуже: охранников в здании было не так много, и они наверняка хорошо знали друг друга в лицо, так что вид чужака в форменной одежде наверняка быстро вызвал бы подозрения.

На двери его комнаты с Анимусом висела маленькая табличка с номером 1417. Четырнадцатый этаж, комната семнадцать. Значит, шансов улизнуть через окно нет. 

Он пошёл налево и увидел дверь с табличкой 1418; повернул направо и, наконец нашёл, что искал. 

1416\. 

Дезмонд глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Теперь он приступал к выполнению второй части плана, которую он обдумывал дольше всего. Поначалу инстинкт говорил ему просто вбежать, найти Качмарека и всё ему объяснить. Но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, поверит ли ему Качмарек; даже если вдруг поверит — существовал риск, что Качмарек будет относиться к нему настороженно только потому, что он сын Уильяма Майлса. Когда Дезмонд расправился с охранниками перед камерами слежения, он словно установил обратный отсчёт, и то, что кто-нибудь в конечном итоге это заметит и поднимет тревогу, было лишь вопросом времени. Ему надо было вытащить Качмарека, и как можно быстрее. 

По сигналу Видиковой ручки-пульта красная лампа с внешней стороны двери загорелась зелёным, и дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, как только Дезмонд подошёл ближе. Он чувствовал, как пот собирается под мышками и на шее, и только сейчас осознал, как он нервничал он перед встречей с… другом? Кем ему всё-таки был Качмарек — другом или союзником? Хотя в данный момент, может быть, никем из этих двух вариантов, но Дезмонд ни на минуту не задумывался о том, чтобы оставить его в Абстерго. 

Внутри планировка комнаты 1416 напоминала комнату Дезмонда, но его комната была меньше и в зеркальном отображении, так что спальные зоны Дезмонда и Качмарека были разделены стеной. Дезмонд знал, что мужчина наверняка слышал, как он вошёл, и любое промедление будет казаться подозрительным, поэтому быстро подошёл к двери спальни, собрался с духом и открыл её. 

— Объект Шестнадцать! — позвал Дезмонд, предположив, что охранники обращались к подопытным только по номерам. Он обратил взгляд на неестественно ровно сидевшую на кровати фигуру, и понял, что ему очень трудно сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. 

Вот он наконец предстал перед Дезмондом во плоти. Приглушённое освещение отбрасывало резкие тени на его лицо; Дезмонд видел свежие раны на предплечьях, которые он в почти защитном жесте обхватил ладонями. Стены комнаты были исписаны странными символами: часть из них была старой, коричневого цвета, некоторые — совсем свежие, ярко-алые и блестящие.

Качмарек. Дезмонд даже не знал его имени. Он уверенно и с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на Дезмонда; волосы его были в беспорядке, как будто он лохматил их пальцами. На нём были лишь футболка и боксёры, и белая ткань не скрывала контуры тела.

Всё это Дезмонд заметил буквально за несколько секунд, но всё равно это было слишком долго: он слишком откровенно пялился. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Качмарек спишет заминку на шок от увиденного состояние стен.

— Что-то не так, офицер? — язвительно спросил он. 

— Вставай. Нас ждёт небольшая прогулка.

— Ещё даже не рассвело. Рановато для подъёма!

— Ты не спал, так что это не считается подъёмом. 

— Я не одет.

— Ну так оденься, — Дезмонд многозначительно сжал пальцы на прикладе пистолета. 

Качмарек проследил за движениями и нарочито медленно встал. Подошёл к шкафу с одеждой, стянул с себя футболку, открывая взгляду Дезмонда хорошо сложенный, мускулистый торс. Он стоял спиной, и Дезмонду оставалось лишь наблюдать, как перекатываются ромбовидные и дельтовидные мышцы под кажущейся почти серебряной в синеватом освещении кожей; потом всё скрыла футболка, очень похожая на только что снятую. Шестнадцатый натянул синие джинсы, застегнул их, и, наконец, накинул поверх футболки чуть более плотную рубашку на пуговицах. 

— Пойдём, — сказал Дезмонд, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. Он отошёл в сторону и, держа одну руку на пистолете, жестом приказал Качмареку идти перед ним. 

— Ты всё ещё не сказал, куда мы направляемся, — бросил Качмарек через плечо. Дезмонд невольно поморщился оттого, насколько громким был его голос, и ничего не ответил, предположив, что охрана в Абстерго не отличалась особой разговорчивостью. 

Они вышли из комнаты 1416, и Дезмонд указал в направлении двойных дверей с висевшей над ними табличкой, указывавшей на лестницу. Качмарек шёл немного впереди него, и, хотя Дезмонд смотрел строго вперёд, он чувствовал, как взгляд другого мужчины снова и снова возвращается к нему. Он почти слышал, как проворачиваются шестерёнки у него в голове. _«Он что-то подозревает, — подумал Дезмонд. — Он понимает, что что-то не так»._

Они дошли до лестницы, и Дезмонд открыл одну из створок двери, придержал, пропуская Качмарека вперёд. Тот лишь криво ухмыльнулся и издевательски склонил голову, выражая благодарность. Дезмонд пристальнее посмотрел на него и снова положил руку на приклад пистолета; в ответ Качмарек закатил глаза и продолжил спускаться по лестнице. 

— Разве вы патрулируете не в парах? — наконец спросил он; его голос эхом отозвался от белых стен лестничной площадки. 

— Это не патруль, а сопровождение, — ответил Дезмонд, и тут же проклял себя за то, что нарушил им же самим установленное несколько минут назад правило молчания.

Они в молчании спустились ещё на два пролёта, Качмарек продолжал оглядываться на Дезмонда. 

— Откуда у тебя этот шрам?

— Что? — Дезмонд был так удивлён вопросом, что не мог проигнорировать его. 

— Шрам. У тебя на губе. Откуда он? 

Они спустились ещё на несколько пролётов. Дезмонд поднял голову и увидел, как за углом мерцает направленная на них камера слежения. Качмарек проследил за его взглядом. 

— Почему это так тебя волнует? — спросил Дезмонд, пытаясь его отвлечь.

— Я знаю одного человека с точно таким же шрамом. 

Дезмонд понимал, что Качмарек прощупывает почву под ногами, маскируя всё непринуждённым разговором. Качмарек был умён, он чувствовал, что что-то не так, даже если не совсем понимал, что именно. 

— Смотри перед собой, — равнодушно отозвался Дезмонд. 

Они наконец спустились на первый этаж; Дезмонд притормозил у двойных дверей и увидел, как рядом ходят несколько настоящих охранников. Качмарек шагнул было вперёд, намереваясь пройти в двери, но Дезмонд схватил его за руку, осознав при этом, что это их первый физический контакт.

Качмарек поднял бровь в недоумении, и Дезмонд указал в направлении лестницы: 

— Мы идём вниз, в подвал. 

— Мы уезжаем? 

— Что?

— На цокольном этаже только парковка. 

Дезмонд быстро проанализировал новую информацию.

— _Ты_ уезжаешь. Они переводят тебя. 

— Почему? — он спросил это в полный голос, и эхо вновь отразилось от стен. Краем глаза Дезмонд увидел, как один из охранников посмотрел в их сторону. 

— Я не спрашивал. Шевелись!

Через минуту они вошли на серую, сырую территорию подземной парковки. Дезмонд быстро огляделся и увидел, что в это время там было всего несколько машин; одинокий охранник сидел в сторожевой будке около массивных ворот, отделявших их от внешнего мира. 

Дезмонд жестом приказал Качмареку следовать за ним. Когда они приблизились к воротам, Дезмонд увидел, как охранник резко сел, смотря не на них, а на кнопку на панели управления перед ним, которая внезапно замерцала красно-оранжевым. Дезмонду показалось, что в отдалении он услышал звук сирены, и двери, через которые они прошли только что, резко распахнулись. 

_Представление начинается._

Дезмонд схватил Качмарека за полу рубашки и отпихнул к грузовику, под которым можно было спрятаться. 

— Давай туда, — шикнул он, и отвернулся прежде, чем Качмарек успел ответить. 

Всего было пять охранников: один в будке, четверо только что вошли в помещение и перешли с быстрого шага на бег. Дезмонду категорически не нравилась перспектива драться на два фронта, поэтому он метнулся в сторону — так, чтобы оказаться перед открытой дверью сторожевой будки, — вытащил пистолет и трижды выстрелил в начавшего было подниматься охранника. 

Мужчина отлетел назад после первого же попадания девятимиллиметровой пули, и сполз по стене, прочертив на ней кровавый след. Дезмонд забежал в будку и, переступив через тело только что убитого им человека, нажал кнопку открытия дверей.

Дезмонд ожидал, что в любой момент в него полетят пули, но охранники даже не начали стрелять. Они попрятались по укрытиям, как только Дезмонд застрелил их коллегу, но теперь бежали к нему, вооружившись дубинками. Качмарек всё ещё стоял, опираясь о бок грузовика, и смотрел на него абсолютно дикими глазами, так что Дезмонд схватил его за запястье и потащил к медленно открывающимся воротам, закричав:

— Ну, давай же!

Когда они добежали к воротам, под ними был просвет всего лишь в пару футов, так что Дезмонд тут же рухнул на землю и перекатился под ними, скорее услышав, нежели увидев, что Качмарек сделал то же самое. 

Снаружи было обжигающе холодно, но он был не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться. Он встал, вздёрнул Качмарека на ноги, обхватил его за дрожащие плечи и впервые посмотрел тому в глаза:

— _Бежим!_


	11. Chapter 11

Что у Дезмонда всегда хорошо получалось — так это убегать, всё-таки он проделывал это неоднократно. Однако в прошлом он был один, и это давало ему фору; теперь он начинал понимать, что задача сильно усложнилась из-за напарника. 

Им невероятно повезло, что ворота парковки выходили сразу на главную улицу: разветвлённая сеть городских дорог помогала им петлять по переулкам, не оставаясь слишком долго на одной прямой. В то же время это означало, что Дезмонд в любой момент мог потерять Качмарека из виду, и это определённо не было его целью до тех пор, пока он не смог бы убедиться, что напарник не планировал в то же время сбежать и от _него_. В какой-то момент он попытался взять Качмарека за руку, но порой им приходилось пробираться по настолько узким улочкам, что Дезмонд быстро понял: держаться за руки — не вариант. 

Уже через несколько минут Дезмонд перестал слышать преследовавших их охранников. После десятиминутного марш-броска у него закололо в боку, и он остановился, прислонился к окну прачечной самообслуживания. К его величайшему облегчению, убежавший немного вперёд Качмарек вернулся и присоединился к нему, тяжело дыша; местами его футболка потемнела от пота. В это время суток на улице было мало людей, но эти немногочисленные прохожие смотрели на них с подозрением.

— Ты… — Качмарек прервался, пытаясь отдышаться. — Тебе надо избавиться от этой формы. В ней ты слишком выделяешься. 

— А голышом, что ли, не буду? 

Качмарек осмотрелся и юркнул в прачечную. Дезмонд услышал, как одна из сушильных машин, глухо щёлкнув, перестала вращаться, когда Качмарек открыл её дверцу. Он вернулся спустя пару минут, прихватив с собой джинсы и что-то подозрительно напоминающее хоккейный свитер с рисунком пингвина. 

Дезмонд благодарно кивнул и зашёл в переулок, выходивший на затянутую туманом заброшенную парковку. Под пристальным взглядом Качмарека он быстро скинул форму Абстерго, чувствуя, как ему вдруг стало жарко, несмотря на холодную погоду. Однако, когда это странное чувство прошло, Дезмонд понял, что свитера будет недостаточно для того, чтобы не замёрзнуть. 

— Надо укрыться где-то в помещении, — предложил он, стуча зубами. — В отеле или что-то типа того. 

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть деньги, потому что Абстерго заблокировала все мои кредитки. 

— Да… вот чёрт, — Дезмонд запоздало сообразил, что его кошелёк наверняка тоже остался в Абстерго, скорее всего, в ящике рабочего стола Уоррена Видика. 

Качмарек посмотрел на него, пытаясь разгадать причины его неуверенности:

— Ты серьёзно? Неужели ассасины не оставили тебе бабла, чтобы смотаться?

— Ассасины?

Качмарек перестал хмуриться, начиная что-то понимать:

— Братство не посылало тебя? 

Дезмонд, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, с какого места начать рассказ, лишь покачал головой. Однако Шестнадцатый, по всей видимости, решил разгадать загадку самостоятельно. 

— Нет. Ассасины не отправили бы агента для спасения кого-то вроде меня. Я недостаточно для них ценен. Если бы они и снарядили спасательную операцию, то только ради Объекта Семнадцать. И либо они решили оставить его в Абстерго, либо…

Пауза затянулась. Наконец Дезмонд устало кивнул, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы они беседовали где-нибудь в более тёплом месте. 

— _Ты_ — Объект Семнадцать. 

От усталости и холода у Дезмонда начала кружиться голова. 

— Я же говорил, что придумаю план побега, — только и сказал он. 

На лице Качмарека читались замешательство пополам с ужасом. Он медленно двинулся к Дезмонду, хотя по его виду казалось, что он бы предпочёл идти в прямо противоположном направлении. В глазах загорелся беспокойный огонёк, который Дезмонд теперь ассоциировал с моментами безумия. Его мышцы под хоккейным свитером напряглись, готовясь отразить возможную атаку. 

— Майлс? — медленно пробормотал Качмарек, изучая лицо Дезмонда своим пронизывающим взглядом. — Видик назвал тебя Майлсом.

— _Дезмонд_ Майлс. Я сын Уильяма. Но… — Дезмонд предупреждающе выставил перед собой ладонь, видя, как отпрянул от него Качмарек, — Клянусь, я не видел его уже много лет. Я сбежал из дома, когда мне было шестнадцать. Я даже не ассасин, не совсем…

— Думаю, что охранник Абстерго посчитал бы иначе. 

Дезмонд открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но понял, что ему нечего сказать. Он вспомнил, как кровь стекала по стене сторожевой будки, и невольно задумался, был ли тот человек женат, были ли у него дети. А если бы и были — какая разница? Была бы его жизнь менее ценной, если бы он был одинок, прямо как сам Дезмонд в последние несколько лет?

Тем временем Качмарек пошёл прочь от него. 

— Эй! — крикнул ему Дезмонд, и побежал следом. — Я только что из кожи вон лез ради того, чтобы вытащить тебя из Абстерго! Если ты думаешь, что теперь я позволю тебе так легко сбежать от меня…

Он схватил Качмарека за руку, и тот невозмутимо развернулся, сгрёб в кулак ткань свитера Дезмонда и толкнул его к шершавой кирпичной стене.

— Уймись, _Майлс_. Я всего лишь собираюсь немного разбогатеть, но я не могу работать, когда ты сопишь у меня за спиной. 

Качмарек был так невозможно близко, казался таким невозможно реальным; его израненное предплечье было прижало к груди и животу Дезмонда. В следующий миг он исчез, и Дезмонд осел на землю, царапаясь спиной о грубую кирпичную кладку. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и в очередной раз понял, как же устал: короткого сна после того, как его вырубили из «тазера», явно было недостаточно. 

Качмарек вернулся минут через пятнадцать и с гордостью собаки, притащившей хозяину кость, сунул Дезмонду под нос два кошелька и зажатые в кулаке купюры.

— Чёрт, где ты это взял?

— Если находишься в Анимусе слишком долго, неизбежно научишься обчищать карманы. Ну же, мы не сильно отдалились от Абстерго, всего на несколько километров. Сядем на автобус в центре, окопаемся где-нибудь на день, а с наступлением темноты выедем из города. 

Было странно наблюдать за активно строящим планы Качмареком: его, кажется, кидало от абсолютной нормальности к полной нестабильности, но Дезмонд слишком устал и замёрз, чтобы спорить. Он уже приготовился к тому, чтобы долго и мучительно подниматься с земли, но вдруг почувствовал чужую руку на сгибе локтя, и Качмарек, кажется, без малейшего усилия вздёрнул его на ноги. Дезмонд понял, как силён и быстр был Шестнадцатый. Он что, последние два года в перерывах между сессиями в Анимусе зависал в спортзале? 

Автобус подъехал, как только они вернулись на широкую улицу. Дезмонд неуклюже плюхнулся на сиденье, пока Качмарек расплачивался за них двоих, и вырубился практически моментально.

***

Дезмонд резко проснулся, когда автобус подскочил на ухабе, и понял, что уснул, уронив голову на плечо Качмарека. Но тот, кажется, не возражал. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, на дорогу, нервно переводя взгляд то направо, то налево, и Дезмонд ощутил, что его трясло не только из-за неровной дороги.

Дезмонд снова положил голову Качмареку на плечо и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как дрожь в теле другого начала понемногу утихать.

***

Дезмонд снова проснулся, когда Качмарек пошевелился и встал так быстро, что голова Дезмонда соскользнула с его плеча, так что он чуть не свалился с сиденья. К тому времени, как он пришёл в себя, Качмарек уже вышел из автобуса, и Дезмонд едва успел выскочить вслед за ним до того, как двери закрылись.

Пошатываясь от не слишком удачного приземления на тротуар, Дезмонд осмотрелся и увидел, что тёмный силуэт руки Качмарека на фоне бледного утреннего неба указывал на вывеску ниже по улице.

— Вот. Двадцатка с человека за ночь. 

— Выглядит как какая-то дыра. 

— Принцесса, если хочешь отель «Ритц», будь готова заплатить.

— Формально, за это платишь не ты, а люди, которых ты обокрал. 

— И у них совершенно непритязательные вкусы. Либо это, либо мы садимся на очередной автобус, и ты можешь продолжать пускать слюни на моё плечо, — и Качмарек ушёл до того, как Дезмонд успел придумать достойный ответ. 

Пока Качмарек расплачивался, Дезмонд чуть снова не задремал у стены рядом со стойкой администрации. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, увидел, как парень за стойкой кинул на него косой взгляд. Дезмонд боролся со сном до последнего, но так устал, что в итоге Качмареку пришлось чуть ли не затаскивать его в комнату. 

— Одна кровать? — сонно пробормотал Дезмонд, когда Качмарек протолкнул его в дверной проём.

— Так было дешевле. 

Теперь понятно, почему администратор так на него смотрел. 

Дезмонд упал на постель, уже готовый погрузиться в блаженную темноту, и застонал, когда почувствовал, что его тянут за ногу.

— Отъебись!

— Ты не будешь спать в этой одежде. У тебя только она, а я больше не собираюсь обчищать прачечные. 

Качмарек снял с него ботинки и придал Дезмонду вертикальное положение. Поняв, что так его быстрее оставят в покое, Дезмонд нащупал край свитера и стянул слишком большую для него вещь через голову. Ещё до того, как закончить с этим, он почувствовал, как чужие пальцы тянут за пуговицу позаимствованных джинсов, и замер в ужасе, но Качмарек, кажется, не видел ничего странного в том, чтобы раздевать другого парня. 

— Поднимись, — сказал он, расстегнув молнию. Дезмонд упёрся локтями в кровать и приподнял бёдра, чтобы Качмарек смог стянуть с него джинсы. Он отбросил их куда-то в сторону и бесцеремонно толкнул Дезмонда обратно на кровать:

— Теперь можешь спать. 

Дезмонд заснул в ту же секунду, когда его голова коснулась подушки; через какое-то время пошевелился, когда почувствовал, как Качмарек укладывается рядом с ним, и снова провалился в блаженное беспамятство.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда Дезмонд проснулся, было темно, но это ещё ни о чём не говорило: в это время года темнело рано. Не скрытыми под одеялом частями тела он чувствовал, что отопление в комнате так и не включили, и, похоже, так никогда и не включат. Но это было не так плохо, потому что под одеялами тело Клэя излучало уютное тепло, приятно дополнявшее тот жар, что струился по руке Дезмонда от места, где они соприкасались: ладонь Дезмонда покоилась на груди Клэя, под футболкой. 

Да. Чтобы понять, как такое случилось, нужно вернуться на несколько часов назад.

***

— Ч-ч-чёрт! — прошипел Дезмонд, пытаясь добраться до постели как можно быстрее и убежать от пронизывающего до костей холода, которым была наполнена вся комната. Он проснулся несколько минут назад из-за того, что захотел отлить, и, почувствовав, как было холодно в комнате, постарался снова заснуть, отсрочить момент, когда ему всё-таки придётся вылезти из кровати. В конце концов он сжал зубы, выскользнул из-под одеяла и прошлёпал по холодному полу (он был выложен плиткой, а не застелен ковром — возможно, для того, чтобы было проще убираться) и отлил так быстро, как только мог, в прилегающей ванной комнате, больше похожей на пронизывающе сырую пещеру.

Когда он снова откинул одеяло, Качмарек протестующе заворчал, почувствовав приток холодного воздуха. Дезмонд случайно задел его ногой, и тут же вяло получил локтем в живот:

— Отвали, ледышка! — сонно пробормотал он. 

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся Дезмонд, но всё же отодвинулся как можно дальше, чтобы одеяла оказались между ними своего рода барьером. — Не могу поверить, что из всех вариантов ты выбрал отель, где не топят, — обиженно проворчал он. 

— А я откуда знал? Боже, если бы я только мог подумать, что ты такая неженка, ты бы спал на улице. 

— Иди нахуй, Качмарек. 

— Меня зовут Клэй, придурок. 

— Клэй Придурок? Чувак, кто бы говорил о плохих родителях! 

В комнате повисло молчание, и до Дезмонда внезапно дошло, что подкалывать человека на тему родителей, ничего не зная о его прошлом — довольно плохая идея. Родители Клэя могли умереть. Возможно, он сбежал из дому, как и сам Дезмонд. Возможно, у него было тяжёлое детство. Бля. 

— Клэй?..

— Я тут вообще-то спать пытаюсь. 

— Прости. 

Клэй шумно выдохнул: 

— Да забей. Я должен был спросить администратора насчёт отопления…

— Нет, прости за… за то, что я ляпнул насчёт твоего имени.

И снова тишина, которую Дезмонд на этот раз оптимистично воспринял как знак того, что извинения приняты. Он начал подумывать, не уснул ли Клэй, когда…

— Вот блин. 

— Хм?

— Тут действительно пиздец как холодно. 

Дезмонд какое-то время колебался, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос. В конце концов, они — двое мужчин – и так лежали почти без одежды в одной кровати, и Дезмонд хотел бы, чтобы наутро он смог посмотреть Клэю в глаза. Но, если мыслить рационально — никто из них не смог бы заснуть на таком холоде, как бы сильно они ни устали. Дезмонду казалось, что он находится где-то на Северном полюсе, а всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки лежал, свернувшись калачиком, Клэй, такой тёплый и манящий… 

— Слушай, мне очень неудобно просить, но…

В этот раз молчания почти не было — Клэй тут же коротко хохотнул:

— Дезмонд, — сказал он, — ты только что спас мне жизнь. Ты имеешь полное право просить меня практически о чём угодно. 

Дезмонд резко вдохнул, напуганный, с одной стороны, интригующей волной удовольствия, прошедшей по его телу от этих слов, а с другой — отторжением, которое они подразумевали.

— Нет, — резко сказал он, приподнимаясь на локте. 

Луч света от фонаря с улицы падал на лицо Клэя, и было видно, как он нахмурился в замешательстве и посмотрел своими льдистыми глазами на Дезмонда, ища объяснений. 

— Нет? — повторил он. 

— Ты мне ничего не должен. Я спасал тебя от Абстерго не для того, чтобы ты в итоге оказался обязанным мне. Если я тебя о чём-то попрошу, но ты не хочешь этого делать — так и скажи. 

Клэя, кажется, удивили его слова, и впервые выражение его лица немного смягчилось. 

— Ладно. О чём ты хотел меня попросить? 

Дезмонд нервно пошевелил пальцами ног. 

— Можно я прикоснусь к тебе? — спросил он, не рискуя смотреть Клэю в глаза. 

Последовавшее за этим секундное молчание показалось Дезмонду бесконечно, мучительно долгим. 

— Прикоснуться ко мне?

— Просто я замёрз, и, возможно… будет лучше, если мы поделимся теплом друг с другом…

— Дезмонд, я не совсем бы хотел этого.

— Да, да, конечно. Забей, ничего страшного. — Дезмонд отвернулся, униженно сворачиваясь в комочек.

— Нет, Дезмонд, подожди! Я… — Голос Клэя звучал как-то отчаянно, и Дезмонд вдруг почувствовал внезапную волну тепла за спиной: Клэй убрал лежавшие между ними простыни, заполнив пространство между ними своим теплом. — Просмотри на меня. 

Дезмонд неохотно повернулся к нему и увидел, что Клэй оказался совсем близко, в нескольких сантиметрах от него, в волнении приоткрыв рот.

— Дело не в тебе, — настойчиво начал Клэй. — Я же говорил тебе о некоторых побочных эффектах долгого нахождения в Анимусе. Это ещё один. Я говорил тебе, что боль ощущается не по-настоящему, точно так же с прикосновениями, вкусом… и так далее. По сравнению с этим реальные ощущения кажутся слишком интенсивными и реальными, все чувства более уязвимы, словно оголенный нерв. _Поэтому_ мы страдаем от бессонницы. — Он смотрел на Дезмонда совершенно дикими, отчаянными глазами, и говорил с воодушевлением наркомана, который пытался передать ощущения от особенно сильного прихода. — Поэтому мы так чувствительны к холоду, мы к этому просто не привыкли; если бы ты коснулся меня, Дезмонд, это не особо бы нам помогло. С этими ощущениями было бы слишком сложно уснуть. 

Дезмонд постарался осознать услышанное:

— Ну, я не предлагал… («Молчи, Майлс, ты звучишь по-идиотски») прижаться друг к другу, или обняться, или… что-то в этом роде. Просто, эмм…, — Он неуверенно поднял руку и положил её Клэю на живот, чувствуя его тепло через ткань футболки, которое немедленно смягчило его неловкость.

Клэй прикрыл глаза и как-то странно хмыкнул, но, по крайней мере, не было похоже, что ему неприятен контакт. Он уверенно взял Дезмонда за запястье и потащил его руку вниз, от живота к краю боксёров…

_Боже. Неужели он?.._

…а потом снова наверх, на этот раз под футболкой, так что пальцы Дезмонда скользили по его коже. Дезмонд чувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы его пресса, и задумался, было ли это из-за того, что у него холодная ладонь, или из-за чрезмерной чувствительности к прикосновениям. Наконец Клэй отпустил его; ладонь Дезмонда осталась лежать на груди, прямо на сердце. Дезмонд ощущал, как Клэй постепенно расслабился, напряжение покинуло его тело. 

— Да, — сказал Клэй. — Так должно быть нормально. Как тебе сейчас? 

Дезмонд сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту: 

— Сейчас теплее. 

— Мне тоже. Думаю… у нас есть часа три до того, как надо будет выдвигаться дальше. Я собираюсь ещё поспать. И да: если ты снова меня разбудишь и будешь ныть и жаловаться на холод — получишь по яйцам.

Он закрыл глаза и, похоже, тут же снова заснул.

***

Есть вещи, которые ты просто не хочешь видеть, когда просыпаешься; кровь на простынях относится как раз к ним. Дезмонд умудрился вытащить ладонь из-под футболки Клэя, не разбудив того, и кровь было первым, что он увидел, когда отодвинулся. Его накрыло волной бессознательной паники: от ускорившегося сердцебиения он проснулся быстрее, чем следовало ожидать от любого человека, спавшего ещё десять секунд назад.

Кровь текла из руки Клэя; когда Дезмонд посмотрел на другую его руку, оказалось, что она тоже кровоточит. Раны, которые Клэй нанёс сам себе, открылись ночью, выглядели паршиво и, казалось, вот-вот воспалятся. 

Дезмонд быстро оделся и начеркал записку, где говорилось, что он вернётся через двадцать минут; на всякий случай приписал текущее время. Он ни в коем случае не хотел бы, чтобы Клэй проснулся в одиночестве и не знал, почему так случилось. 

На углу улицы была аптека, где на украденные Клэем деньги Дезмонд купил бинты, вату, антисептик и обезболивающие. Пока он ходил и выбирал всё это, его желудок протестующе заурчал; только тогда до него дошло, что прошли, наверное, сутки с того времени, как он в последний раз ел. В аптеке не продавалось фруктов и овощей, так что Дезмонд бросил в корзину чипсы, шоколадные батончики, крекеры, хлопья и газировку. Дёшево, богато калориями и консервантами — на случай, если они не смогут купить нормальной еды в ближайшие несколько дней. 

Дезмонд покупал всё в каком-то подавленном состоянии, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные мысли о том, как же конкретно он влип. Его разыскивала организация, у которой было больше ресурсов и связей, чем он только мог себе представить, а его единственным союзником был психически нестабильный парень, которого он толком и не знал, и которого кидало от абсолютно нормального состояния к приступам агрессии, направленной как на него самого, так и на окружающих. В завершение всего, Дезмонд провёл ночь, положив руку Клэю на грудь, и оба они знали, что дело было не только в холоде. 

Дезмонд шёл по улице, неся по пакету в каждой руке, и когда дошёл до отеля, увидел прислонившегося к стене здания человека; его фигуру заливал свет от фонарей, он озирался, как будто кого-то искал. 

Подойдя ближе, он понял, что это был Клэй. Он забил на футболку, накинув на себя только рубашку и джинсы. Его волосы потемнели от воды (видимо, недавно принял душ), и Дезмонд видел, как в прядях начали появляться крохотные льдинки. Он выругался про себя. Чёрт, нет, он выругался вслух.

— Клэй, какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Ты замёрзнешь!

То, что Клэй никак не отреагировал, обеспокоило Дезмонда; он открыл дверь, пытаясь не уронить покупки, и дождался, пока Клэй пройдёт первым, последовав за ним. Администратор оторвался от детективного романчика и бросил на них из-за стойки ещё один косой взгляд; тогда Дезмонд понял, что они вели себя не так, как полагается двум беглецам. Или наоборот, именно _так_ они себя и вели — и в этом была проблема. 

Рукава рубашки Клэя были испачканы кровью, и когда Дезмонд усадил его на кровать и оттянул один из рукавов, он увидел следы ногтей по краям — там, где он снова разбередил раны. Это случилось ночью, или пока Клэй был в душе?

Дезмонд сел на пятки и, надув щёки, шумно выдохнул. Посмотрел вниз и покачал головой. 

— Только не говори это, — вяло пробормотал Клэй.

— А что я собирался сказать?

— Что ты с этим не справишься. Тебе нужно, чтобы я для разнообразия был в своём уме. 

— С безумием я как-нибудь справлюсь. Но это просто глупо. И я не собираюсь это терпеть. Закатай рукава. 

Сперва Клэю пришлось расстегнуть пуговицы на рукавах, и уже тогда он морщился, когда жёсткая ткань задевала ссадины и раны. Дезмонд просто не мог смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому он потянулся за пакетом с покупками и вытащил «аптечку», наскоро собранную в магазине. Ну хотя бы Клэй принял душ — значит, раны были относительно чистые. 

Дезмонд смочил вату антисептиком и быстро протёр предплечья Клэя: он знал, что будет больно вне зависимости от того, сделает он это быстро или провозится полчаса. И всё же было невыносимо слушать, как Клэй периодически стонал или шипел от боли; невыносимо было смотреть на раны так близко, так чётко и детализировано, так что Дезмонд с лёгкостью мог представить, как было получено то или иное повреждение. Это — намеренно ударился об острый угол стола; это следы от зубов, острыми клыками он прокусывал кожу, резцами — отрывал; а это он впечатал кулак в зеркало и судорожно пытался порезать кожу острыми осколками до того, как его остановил персонал Абстерго. 

Дезмонд почувствовал комок в горле, когда заговорил: 

— Прошлой ночью ты сказал, что вне Анимуса ты очень чувствителен к прикосновениям. 

— Да.

— А к боли?

— К боли тоже. 

Всё ещё стоя на коленях перед Клэем, Дезмонд поднял голову и увидел, как Клэй склонился над ним, над ужасающими ранами на руках, от которых наверняка останутся шрамы на всю жизнь. Его глаза были затуманенными и печальными.

— Тогда это должно быть… — у Дезмонда не хватило духу закончить предложение, он не мог даже вообразить себе, как ощущались эти жуткие повреждения, усиленные побочным эффектом от Анимуса.

— Да. 

Некоторые порезы были слишком большие, и их нужно было склеить пластырем-бабочкой. После того, как Дезмонд провёл столько времени в Анимусе в качестве убийцы, эдакой разрушающей силы, было так странно кого-то вот так лечить. Когда он продезинфицировал раны и заклеил их, как мог, с учётом его весьма ограниченных знаний первой помощи, Дезмонд забинтовал предплечья Клэя и завязал концы бинта, а не заколол булавкой; он не хотел сейчас давать Клэю в руки что-либо острое.

— Ну всё, — сказал Дезмонд, убирая аптечку и поднимаясь. — Нам надо уходить… 

Клэй вдруг схватил его за предплечье, и затем Клэй оказался перед ним, встав с кровати, сверкая глазами и слегка приоткрыв рот, будто хотел что-то сказать. Впервые Дезмонд на себе ощутил отдалённые последствия использования Анимуса: кончики пальцев, прижатые к внутренней стороне его запястья, казались невозможно горячими, как будто сквозь них шёл электрический ток. Костяшками другой руки Клэй провёл по его животу, по напряжённым мышцам пресса.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и Дезмонд увидел, как дёрнулся его кадык, когда он хотел что-то сказать ещё, но промолчал. Он отпустил Дезмонда и начал складывать их небогатые пожитки. 

Когда они выписывались из отеля, администратор снова наградил Дезмонда тяжелым взглядом, видимо, просто по привычке, и Дезмонд ухмыльнулся ему с нарочитой агрессивностью.


	13. Chapter 13

— Очевидно, что самолёты — не наш вариант. Ни у кого из нас нет ID-карты, а даже если бы была, светиться под настоящими именами — самоубийство. Будем передвигаться на поездах или автобусах, платить наличкой. Если потребуется кредитка — будем каждый раз использовать разные карты, и только в течение часа после того, как мы их добудем. И да, мы направляемся на северо-запад. 

— Почему на северо-запад?

— Потому что сейчас мы на юго-востоке страны. Если пойдём на северо-запад, у нас будет, где развернуться.

— Можно попробовать сбежать в Мексику… 

— Не стоит рисковать. Если засекут на границе — это равносильно возвращению в Абстерго. 

Дезмонд несколько минут молча смотрел в окно на проплывающие мимо пейзажи; поезд, грохоча, мчался к пункту их назначения. Где бы он ни был. 

— А что насчёт ассасинов? — сказал он наконец. — Они бы могли защитить нас. 

Клэй невесело рассмеялся:

— Да, в клетке легко почувствовать себя в безопасности. Толстые каменные стены, отличные крепкие решётки, чтобы отпугнуть врагов. 

Дезмонд хотел возразить, но потом вспомнил детство, ночь, когда он сбежал, будто узник из лагеря военнопленных, как охрана гналась за ним с собаками. Грань между желанием защитить и лишением свободы тонка, и отец её пересёк…

— Как вы познакомились с отцом? — поинтересовался Дезмонд, удивляясь про себя, почему не спросил сразу. 

— Ха! Похоже, ты сделал выводы после моей небольшой выходки в Анимусе?

— И ты явно питаешь к нему не самые тёплые чувства. 

— Без обид, Дезмонд, но твой отец — возможно, один из самых безжалостных и опасных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Что самое жуткое — когда-то я им искренне восхищался. 

— Почему же ты изменил своё мнение?

Клэй посмотрел Дезмонду в глаза, на его лице читалось удивление. Внезапно его бледная кожа, синяки под глазами, виднеющиеся под рукавами бинты, морщинки от горя и боли вокруг рта и глаз стали ещё более чётко очевидными.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он, горько усмехнувшись. — _Именно поэтому._ Я так истово верил в ассасинов, в Кредо, в Уильяма Майлса и его грёбаные идеалы. Всю жизнь я был изгоем, и вдруг я оказался на своём месте, в кругу настоящей семьи, с наставником, который верил в меня больше, чем собственный отец. Думаю, что даже если бы я знал тогда, что Билл всего лишь использует меня… Это бы ничего не изменило. Я всё ещё согласился бы отправиться в Абстерго по его приказу, чтобы тамплиеры могли использовать меня, как они, собственно, и сделали… потому что, когда Билл Майлс говорит, что гордится тобой, верит в тебя — ты сделаешь всё, что он скажет. И поэтому он намного, намного хуже Уоррена Видика, со всем его злорадством и насмешками. Билл Майлс — это зло, Дезмонд, это, блядь, чистое зло…

Теперь Клэй почти кричал; его дыхание было неровным, а взгляд — злой и жесткий. Пассажиры в вагоне начали оборачиваться на него; женщина напротив них прикрыла маленькому сыну уши, смотря на Клэя со смесью негодования и страха. Всё ещё ошарашенный услышанным Дезмонд поспешил утихомирить друга:

— Да, хорошо. Злой отец. Я понял. Чувствую себя немножко Люком Скайуокером… 

— Я думал, ты хотел честного ответа. 

— Да, хотел, и хочу. Просто странно слышать, как о нём так говорят. Когда я рос на Ферме, все его практически боготворили. Считали непогрешимым. 

— Возможно, так оно есть. Билл слишком умён, чтобы его поймали на ошибке. Но Дезмонд, это не делает его хорошим человеком. 

Клэй вдруг замолчал в тревожном замешательстве — и Дезмонд чувствовал себя так же. Он смутно помнил раннее детство, до того, как от него начали требовать быть лучшим на тренировках; когда отец просто брал его за руку, или даже усаживал себе на плечи, и гулял с ним по лесу. Он даже рассказывал на ночь истории о великих ассасинах прошлого, и Дезмонду было интересно слушать об их приключениях так же, как любой нормальный ребёнок наслаждался бы сказкой о Красной Шапочке или трёх поросятах. Неужели эти рассказы были всего лишь первыми ступенями на пути к получению контроля над Дезмондом, к превращению его в убийцу?

Отец его вообще когда-нибудь любил? Или всего лишь использовал?

— _Je ne peux pas voir._

— Что? — Дезмонд посмотрел на Клэя и понял, что тот в панике сжимает подлокотники сиденья, невидяще переводя взгляд то вправо, то влево; это было жутко.

— _Je ne peux pas voir! La fumée jaune! Je suis aveugle! Aidez-moi!_

С этими словами он подорвался с сиденья, шаря руками по креслам и стенам, так что Дезмонду пришлось тоже подскочить и прижать руки Клэя к его туловищу, чтобы тот случайно не задел кого-то из других пассажиров. Женщина напротив тихо вскрикнула и крепче прижала ребёнка к себе, одновременно пытаясь дотянуться до кнопки вызова охраны. 

— Всё в порядке, ничего страшного! — отчаянно попытался убедить её Дезмонд, обхватив руками Клэя, словно зажав в тиски. — Он… Он просто немного расстроен. 

— Таким, как он, нельзя в общественный транспорт! — негодующе огрызнулась она. — Я вызываю охрану. 

— _Où est le médecin putain? ___

__— Нет, прошу, не надо! — к счастью, они подъезжали к станции. — Мы сойдём тут, честное слово. Клэй, ну же!_ _

__Он уже почти приготовился к тому, что ему придётся силой выталкивать ничего не соображающего Клэя из поезда, но случилось странное: правой рукой Клэй нащупал правое плечо Дезмонда, и он будто сразу расслабился и замер, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Не желая упускать подвернувшийся шанс, Дезмонд зашагал вперёд и повёл за собой друга, чьи пальцы в жесте доверия впились ему в плечо. Пройти через турникет на станции было непросто: Дезмонду пришлось сначала считать свой билет, продвинуться вперёд, потом отклониться назад и считать билет Клэя, а потом крутануть металлическую вертушку, так что Клэй мог пройти, не встречая на своём пути препятствий. Охранник посмотрел на них с подозрением, и Дезмонд лишь беспомощно пожал плечами, извиняясь, а потом повёл Клэя к выходу и дальше, прочь от станции._ _

__Как только они оказались снаружи, Дезмонд вывернулся из хватки Клэя и потащил того в угол парковки. Встряхнул его за плечи и посмотрел в его жуткие невидящие глаза:_ _

__— Клэй, если ты сейчас прикалываешься надо мной, я, честное слово, тебя убью…_ _

__— _Ils nous bombardent! Ȏ mon dieu, nous allons mourir! Ȏ mon dieu, ô mère...__ _

__Теперь Клэй всхлипывал в голос, и Дезмонд с ужасом понял, что это был не розыгрыш и не попытка манипуляции. Он знал французский в достаточной мере, чтобы улавливать в речи Клэя упоминания о дыме, бомбах и господе боге; для того, чтобы услышать в его голосе отчаяние и ужас, и вовсе не обязательно было знать какой-то язык. Не зная, что ещё сделать, Дезмонд крепче прижал Клэя к себе, удерживая на месте и молясь, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось._ _

___Пусть это поскорее закончится. Он мне нужен. ____ _

______ _ _

***

— Это называется «эффект просачивания».

Дезмонд рассеянно трогал синяк на челюсти, который Клэй нечаянно оставил во время потасовки, и молча смотрел на него через грязный стол в закусочной, отказываясь верить в то, каким спокойным был сейчас этот человек.

— Я удивлён, что продержался так долго и не сорвался. Наверное, благодаря адреналину. 

— Ты говорил по-французски.

— Один из моих пра-пра-пра-прадедов участвовал в Первой мировой войне. Тамплиеры около недели заставляли меня переживать его воспоминания; он умер на побережье Нормандии, когда ему было девятнадцать. Он обучался у ассасинов, но недолго. — Клэй невозмутимо отправил в рот ломтик картошки фри. — Когда начинается эффект просачивания, ты, как правило, успеваешь пережить множество смертей. Думаю, из-за того, что они ранят сильнее. 

— «La fumée jaune»? — уточнил Дезмонд. 

— «Жёлтый туман». Горчичный газ. 

— Ох блядь. — Еда Дезмонда остыла, но ему не хотелось есть, даже когда она была ещё горячей. — Со мной случится то же самое? 

— Возможно. Если это произойдёт с нами одновременно — нам пиздец, — радостно заявил Клэй. 

Дезмонд подумал об этом, без энтузиазма раскурочивая на составляющие свой бургер. Наконец он сдался, отошёл к стойке и взял бумажную салфетку, чтобы стереть с пальцев соус. 

Рядом стояли двое, только что сделавшие заказ. Одна из них — блондин с отчётливо различимым британским акцентом — безостановочно жаловался, игнорируя взгляды, которые периодически кидал на него повар.

— Это всего лишь жалкие объедки, Ребекка, и я очень сомневаюсь, что большая часть так называемого «мяса» когда-либо видела животное, не говоря уже о том, что была его частью. Если бы его не прокипятили в жире, чтобы убить все микробы, сомневаюсь, что кто-то ушёл бы отсюда живым.

Его черноволосая спутница со стрижкой «ёжиком» в ответ лишь закатила глаза, как будто слышала всё это не в первый раз: 

— Если тебе не нравится вкус, полей кетчупом. 

— Дело не в кетчупе, дело в стандартах… 

— А мне нравится еда здесь. 

— О чём я и говорю. 

Она легонько стукнула его по руке; Дезмонд вернулся к своему столику, слегка улыбаясь. 

Клэй озадаченно посмотрел на него:

— Что смешного?

Дезмонд махнул рукой в сторону пары и сказал: 

— По всей видимости, нас кормят объедками. 

Клэй обернулся на стуле и посмотрел на тех двоих. Дезмонд не видел его лица, но и без этого заметил, как Клэй напрягся всем телом; Дезмонд тоже подобрался, готовясь к драке или к бегству:

— В чём дело? 

Парочка забрала еду и отошла от стойки, и Клэй немедленно отвернулся от них к окну с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

— Это ассасины, — тихо пробормотал он. 

Дезмонд изо всех сил старался не пялиться на них.

— Они не похожи на ассасинов, — возразил он, надеясь, что Клэй ошибся. 

— Поверь мне, я их уже видел раньше. Во время своего обучения. 

— Как думаешь, они тебя узнают? 

— Не знаю. Пока не узнали, но они не особо и присматривались. 

— Кто это?

— Имён не назову. Они уже были в команде, когда я присоединился к ассасинам, и я их видел только на брифингах с твоим отцом. 

Дезмонд недоверчиво покосился на них, чувствуя зарождающееся искушение. В распоряжении Абстерго была целая армия; честно говоря, то, что они с Клэем смогли убраться так далеко, не попавшись, было каким-то грёбаным чудом. Они и так конкретно влипли ещё до того, как Дезмонд узнал про эффект просачивания и про то, что их обоих может накрыть одновременно; теперь Дезмонд чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным. У них не было чёткого плана, не было документов, конечной цели путешествия… Чёрт подери, у них и одежды-то было — две рубашки на двоих, и больше не светило, если только они не пошли бы снова грабить прохожих или прачечные.

В то же время у ассасинов были контакты по всему миру, сотни потенциальных убежищ, возможности выделить им поддельные документы, оружие и людские ресурсы, они могли поделиться информацией и разработать тактику…

А ещё у них есть чистая одежда.

— Я не пойду с тобой. 

— Что? — Дезмонд обернулся к Клэю, безуспешно пытаясь стереть с лица виноватое выражение.  
— Я не вправе запрещать тебе пойти и рассказать им, кто ты такой, но сначала дай мне уйти.

— Но я никогда не говорил… 

—Ты думал об этом. — Клэй сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Давай, беги к папочке! Я и сам справлюсь. 

— Ты сам… о боже! — Дезмонд случайно повысил голос и услышал, как ассасины вдруг перестали разговаривать, увидел, как они оглянулись на него, как задумчиво нахмурилась девушка… 

Он встал и схватил Клэя за плечо, следя за тем, чтобы ассасины не могли разглядеть их лиц:

— Пойдём. 

Они вышли из забегаловки, Дезмонд отвёл Клэя чуть дальше по улице, а потом обернулся к нему и схватил за плечи; тряхнул достаточно сильно, чтобы тот перестал упрямо смотреть в землю и перевёл взгляд на него. 

— Послушай меня, Клэй Качмарек. Мы в этой передряге вместе, с самого начала, ещё с Абстерго. Я лучше до конца жизни буду спать в паршивых хостелах и носить дурацкие толстовки с пингвинами, чем уйду без тебя. 

Клэй нахмурился, поморщился, как рассерженный кот, и вырвался из захвата Дезмонда:

— Ты мне не _нужен_ , Майлс. 

— Но _ты_ нужен _мне_! — Дезмонд упреждающе поднял руку, прежде чем Клэй успел бы его перебить. — Да, знаю, эти слова вполне в духе моего отца, потому что он мудак и ему нравится манипулировать другими, но я говорю это честно, слышишь? Сейчас ты — мой единственный друг, и если бы мне пришлось выбрать между отцом, матерью, Орденом, Кредо с одной стороны и тобой — с другой, я бы выбрал тебя. При любом раскладе. 

Клэй уставился на него:

— Несмотря на то, что я псих? 

— И бестолочь, не забывай про это!

— И ты предпочтёшь психа и бестолочь своей семье? 

— Ну, придумаем своё кредо. Кредо Психов и Бестолочей. И я построю нам штаб-квартиру!

Клэй засмеялся и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, как будто испугавшись этого звука. Дезмонд ухмыльнулся, но потом увидел за его плечом, как двое вышли из забегаловки и пошли в их направлении.

Они не могли поесть так быстро, сколько бы кетчупа ни было. 

— Ненавижу это говорить, — пробормотал Дезмонд, пытаясь не показать, насколько сильно это его встревожило, — но, кажется, сейчас нам опять придётся бежать. 

— Прошу, после тебя. 

Но, в конце концов, именно Клэй повел их вперёд.


	14. Chapter 14

Погоня не должна была быть настолько захватывающей. Дезмонд почти сразу же услышал позади приглушённый топот двух пар ног в кроссовках; ассасины рванули по улице, крича что-то, что Дезмонд всё равно не мог разобрать. Одной рукой он опрокинул мусорный бак на пути преследователей, и несколько секунд спустя услышал результат: британец вскрикнул и споткнулся об него под громкое звяканье металла. Клэй засмеялся и схватил Дезмонда за руку, втаскивая в переулок. 

— Наверх! — крикнул он через плечо, прыгнув на лестницу, и начал подниматься по ней со скоростью и грацией паука. Дезмонд последовал за ним так быстро, как только мог, но на полпути к крыше почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы схватили его за джинсы у щиколотки. Он инстинктивно лягнул ногой, и почувствовал себя виноватым, когда другой преследователь, женщина, вскрикнула от боли вначале от его удара, а затем от падения на холодный асфальт.

Дезмонд заколебался на секунду, но Клэй снова хватил его за руку и втащил на крышу:

— Будем надеяться, ты чему-то да научился в Анимусе, — сказал он загадочно, а потом отпустил Дезмонда и подбежал к краю крыши. С кошачьей лёгкостью он перепрыгнул на крышу соседнего здания, и Дезмонд, не раздумывая, последовал за ним, отбросив все сомнения и страх, позволив мышечной памяти легко совершить прыжок. Он догнал Клэя, когда подбежал к противоположному краю здания, и в этот раз они прыгнули вместе, так близко, что Дезмонд слышал размеренные вдохи и выдохи Клэя, который дышал со знанием того, что ему понадобится каждая молекула кислорода.

***

— Ребекка, я… в куртке! — выдохнул Шон, неуклюже бросаясь с крыши к пожарному выходу, так что перила впились ему в подмышки; он подтянулся и перелез через препятствие, оказавшись на ступеньках, и затем побежал за подругой, пытаясь перекричать шум от их ботинок на металлической лестнице. — Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело гнаться за кем-то в куртке?

— Ну так сними её! — она забралась по лестнице на крышу, сощурилась от солнца, пытаясь высмотреть их добычу. 

— Но мне нравится эта куртка!

— Ты серьёзно? — спросила она с отстранённым скептицизмом. Шон нахмурился, но прежде чем он успел ответить, она указала на крышу склада в двухстах ярдах от них. — Вот там!

Она снова пустилась в бег, и Шон вздохнул, прежде чем последовать за ней так быстро, как только мог, учитывая куртку и всё прочее. Несколько раз им приходилось возвращаться на улицу, затем найти достаточно высоко расположенную точку обзора, где они смогли бы заметить двоих беглецов. Шон раздумывал о причине того, почему мог убегать Майлс. Он узнал сына босса по фотографиям в его личном деле, которое стало доступно для всех ассасинов, когда тот сбежал в шестнадцать; но за прошедшее время он сильно изменился, и если бы он вместе со светловолосым мужчиной рядом не вели себя так странно, Шон ни за что не обратил бы внимания. То, что они убегали, означало или что они думали, что он и Ребекка — тамплиеры…

Или Майлс и его друг работали на их противников. 

— Это бесполезно, — пропыхтел Шон, когда они выползли на крышу торгового центра. — Так мы их никогда не догоним… 

Он заметил Майлса с товарищем на крыше примерно в квартале от них, но пока он говорил, случилось что-то очень странное: Майлс ещё больше ускорился, прыгнул на друга и сбил его с ног в впечатляющем, но наверняка болезненном прыжке.

Ребекка резко остановилась и, открыв рот, уставилась на парней, которые начали медленно выпутываться друг от друга после неловкого приземления.

— Зачем он сделал это? — неверяще спросил Шон.

— Возможно, оказал нам услугу? Пойдём.

***

— Что, блядь, это было? — прохрипел Клэй, выкатываясь из-под Дезмонда, и стал ощупывать саднящие рёбра, проверяя, нет ли переломов. 

— Прости, что спас твою грёбаную жизнь! — огрызнулся Дезмонд, поднимаясь на корточки; пригнув голову, он начал осматривать окрестные крыши в поисках нападавшего. 

— От кого спас? — Клэй, кажется, всё ещё злился, но у него хотя бы хватило ума также не высовываться и оглядываться в поисках опасности. 

— Там был человек, — уверенно сказал Дезмонд, указывая туда, где он в последний раз видел его тёмный силуэт. — С луком и стрелами, он собирался выстрелить… Он едва не попал в тебя.

Клэй уставился на него, потом вздохнул, встал, отряхивая пыль с коленей и выставляя голову прямо на линию огня. Дезмонд вытаращился на него и отчаянно попытался снова заставить его пригнуться: 

— Совсем с ума сошёл? Он всё ещё там!

— Дезмонд, никого там нет. Я знаю, что мы в штате Джорджия, но сомневаюсь, что у местных реднеков есть привычка луками сгонять туристов с крыш.

Дезмонд несколько секунд обдумывал полученную информацию. Затем застонал и тоже поднялся с крыши:

— Эффект просачивания?

— Эффект просачивания. Самое время, Майлс. 

Он слышал топот; в отдалении, но недостаточно далеко, ассасины продолжали их преследовать, крича что-то, и Дезмонд не мог понять, что именно. Он рванул с места, молясь, чтобы он оказался быстрее, чем стражники Иерусалима…

_Что?_

Дымоходы вокруг него теряли свои очертания и объёмы, превращаясь в тёмные фигуры с луками и натянутыми стрелами; они выстрелили, и стрелы просвистели рядом с головой Дезмонда, но вроде не коснулись его. Он поднырнул и перекатился на бегу, готовясь к тому, что какая-то стрела пробьет его кожу в любой момент.

Клэй выругался, увидев странные действия Дезмонда, но Дезмонда больше беспокоило непонятное состояние левой руки напарника, и то, что его волосы и кожа темнели, а борода вырастала.

— Видения пропадают? — спросил Клэй.

— Становятся только хуже, Малик!

— Дерьмо… — Клэю пришлось вильнуть в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с водонапорной башней, по которой он в раздражении ударил рукой, пробегая мимо. — Постарайся сосредоточиться!

Дезмонд ответил ему. Ответ звучал как:

«!هم في كل مكان !هؤلاء الأوغاد»

— Чёрт подери, ты не на том сосредотачиваешься!

«!ننكب !أسفل صديق قديم»

Малику было нелегко, он терял равновесие из-за отсутствующей руки (да нет же…), но и сам Альтаир спотыкался на ровном месте: поверхность, по которой он бежал, менялась и извивалась — ненадёжная, неверная. Он хотел остановиться и избавиться от сомнений, которые преследовали его, словно напоминая о каком-то забытом задании, но стражники были позади него, совсем близко; свист пролетавших рядом стрел звучал в ушах. Они были быстры, но Альтаир — ещё быстрее, один из лучших ассасинов своего времени — и он вырвался вперёд, торжествующе хохоча, слыша, как отстают преследователи, проклинают его, пытаясь отдышаться, потому что лёгкие подвели их. Наконец он увидел вход в Бюро ассасинов; Малик следовал за ним по пятам, Альтаир прыгнул, и…

— Нет! Дезмонд, _нет_!

Увитые плющом решётки вдруг ушли у него из-под ног, оставив лишь пустоту, а где-то далеко внизу — серый, твёрдый, безжалостный бетон.

Слишком далеко. 

Слишком.

Альтаир замолотил руками по воздуху, пытаясь удержаться за ускользающий рассудок, пока вместо него остался лишь падающий Дезмонд.

Было столкновение. И боль. А затем — ничто.


End file.
